


Je reviens pour toi

by IjustImagine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjustImagine/pseuds/IjustImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic post 3x09. Oliver reviens à Starling City. Mais surtout il revient pour elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Voici une nouvelle fiction qui sera courte même si elle comportera plusieurs chapitre. Elle se situe après l'épisode 9 de la saison 3.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

En ce jour froid de janvier, Felicity était assise à son bureau dans la tour de Palmer Industry. Son visage avait perdu toute sa fraîcheur. D'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux fatigués, cachés tant bien que mal par son maquillage et ses lunettes. Il faut dire que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Dès qu'elle se couchait et essayait de se reposer, les cauchemars envahissaient son esprit. A chaque fois, elle se réveillait soudainement en pleure. Chacun de ses cauchemars était centré autour de la mort d'Oliver. 

FLASH-BACK  
Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'Oliver était parti. Felicity avait l'impression d'encore sentir ses lèvres sur son front, de l'entendre prononcer ces trois mots. "Je t'aime". Plusieurs fois depuis leurs rendez-vous raté il avait sous-entendu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, mais jamais il ne les avait énoncés clairement. Lorsqu’elle les avait entendus, la jeune femme avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose à cause de la peur. Elle avait peur que si, à son tour, elle prononçait ces trois mots, il ne parte plus et ne sauve pas sa sœur. Mais à la minute où il était parti, elle l'avait regretté. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Elle s'était promis de lui dire à la seconde où elle le reverrait, parce qu'il allait revenir, elle en était certaine. Sa foi en lui était inébranlable.  
Seulement, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti et Felicity n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre indice qui lui indiquerait où se trouve l'archer et s'il est en vie.  
La jeune informaticienne était assise devant ses ordinateurs, ses lunettes posées à côté d'elle. Elle se frottait les yeux, fatiguée par la demi-douzaine d'heure qu'elle venait de passer devant ses écrans. Ses recherches ne donnaient rien et cela l’exaspérait au plus haut point.  
Vers quatre heures du matin, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers qui menaient à leur QG. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Diggle était chez lui avec Lyla et Sara. Laurel était rentrée chez elle il y a plus d'une heure. Et Roy s'était endormi dans son siège à la droite de Felicity. Il avait refusé de laissé l’informaticienne seule, en ces jours difficiles, elle avait besoin d’amis pour l’épauler.  
La jeune femme se leva et secoua l'archer rouge par l'épaule pour le réveillé. Celui-ci releva la tête au moment où le visiteur sortait de l'ombre. L'héritière du démon se tenait devant eux.  
-Oliver Queen est mort mais il s'est bien battu.  
Felicity n'entendit pas la suite des paroles de Nyssa. Elle s'écroula dans son fauteuil en pleure et tremblant comme une feuille. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et laissa les larmes couler. Elle entendait vaguement Roy hurler à l'assassin de sortir.  
Il était mort, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Lorsqu'il était parti, elle avait compris qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en lui.  
Elle sentit Roy poser ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais cela ne servait à rien, elle venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie pour toujours. 

PRÉSENT  
Depuis la mort d'Oliver, Felicity ne vivait plus. Elle passait ses journées au bureau et au Verdant.  
Ce jour-là, elle était restée dans son bureau durant la pause de midi. Une fois de plus, elle sautait un repas. Elle entra dans le bureau de son assistant et regarda les différents dossiers. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Une fois de plus ses yeux étaient devenus humides car elle repensait à Oliver qui venait souvent se poster à l'endroit où elle se tenait lorsqu'il était son patron.  
Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer et feuilleta un nouveau dossier. Son visage toujours marqué par le chagrin et la tristesse.  
-Felicity...  
La jeune femme se figea. Cette voix, cette façon de prononcer son nom elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle se retourna lentement par peur que son esprit lui ait joué un tour.  
Il était là. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et resta pétrifiée. Elle le détailla durant quelques secondes. Il semblait épuisé mais ses yeux brillaient d'une joie immense. Lorsque la surprise fut un peu passée, elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se jeta dans ses bras.  
Le cœur d'Oliver battait plus vite que jamais. Il la tenait enfin dans ses bras. Après des semaines loin d'elle, il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, il avait été choqué en voyant la tristesse qui habitait Felicity. Puis quand elle l'avait vu, une étincelle s'était rallumée dans son regard.  
Et maintenant, elle était contre lui, son visage dans son cou. Oliver baissa sa tête et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa merveilleuse blonde. Son odeur acidulée empli ses narines. Il se sentait chez lui.  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacées jusqu'à ce que trois mots parviennent aux oreilles du jeune homme.  
-Je t'aime.  
Le cœur d'Oliver sauta un battement. Il avait l'impression de rêver.  
Felicity desserra doucement leur étreinte tandis qu'Oliver laissait ses mains descendre sur ses hanches. Le regard de la jeune femme passa des yeux humides aux lèvres de son archer puis revint à ses yeux. Elle hésita une seconde puis timidement, elle approcha sa bouche de celle d'Oliver. Lorsqu’elles se touchèrent, ils avaient l'impression de s'embrasser pour la première fois. Ils étaient hésitants comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre rompe le contact.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura Oliver. 

Des pas résonnèrent derrière les deux jeunes gens. Oliver tourna la tête et aperçu Ray qui les regardait surpris. Il se souvint du baiser qu'il avait surpris entre cet homme et Felicity.  
-Je vais m'en aller. Dit tristement Oliver en lâchant la femme qu'il aimait.  
-Non. Dit l'informaticienne en le retenant par la main.  
Ray compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer, une légère déception l'habitait.  
-Je reviendrai plus tard. Dit le CEO en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.  
Oliver se retourna vers la jeune femme.  
-Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que toi et Palmer...  
-Moi et Ray ?  
-Je n'aurai pas dû venir. Vous êtes ensemble et j'aurai...  
-Ensemble ? L'interrompit Felicity.  
-Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.  
-Il n'y a rien entre Ray et moi.  
Oliver se tut. Elle n'était pas avec lui. Une joie intense naquit en Oliver. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune blonde et l'embrassa avec passion.  
Tous ce qui les entourait s'estompa. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, seuls au monde.  
A bout de souffle, ils se séparent. Felicity aurait aimé le gardé pour lui mais elle savait qu’il y avait d’autre personnes avec Oliver se devait de passer du temps.  
-Tu devrais retourner voir Thea. Elle doit attendre d'avoir une discussion avec toi.  
-Elle ne doit rien attendre du tout, elle ne sait pas que je suis vivant. Tu es la première personne que je voulais voir.  
Felicity fut émue. Parmi toutes les personnes que connaissaient Oliver, elle était la première qu'il avait voulu voir. Elle était même passée avant sa sœur.  
-Oliver ! Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait réprimandant. Tu vas aller la retrouver tout de suite.  
Il sourit. Il vit dans son regard qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’il parte mais il savait qu’elle avait surement raison.  
-D'accord. Je vais y aller.  
Felicity s'éloigna pour retourner dans son bureau. Mais Oliver la retint et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter le bâtiment. Elle lui manquait déjà.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'il fut parti Felicity mis du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et repensa à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Oliver était revenu, il avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar qui avait duré des semaines. Son amour qu'elle pensait définitivement mort revenait à la vie. Elle était heureuse. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle avait senti son cœur battre à nouveau. Ce même cœur qui avait été brisé en mille morceaux lorsqu'il était parti. Ça avait été étrange, Oliver avait donné l'impression d'avoir abandonné tous contrôle sur ses sentiments, comme s'il en avait assez de les cacher. Une question s'insinua dans sa tête : avait-il finit de la repousser pour pleinement leur donner une chance ? Elle espérait que oui et se dit que la réponse à cette question viendrait plus tard, ils avaient le temps. Elle pensa qu'il était préférable de profiter de l'instant présent.   
À son retour, l'assistant de Felicity retrouva sa patronne comme elle était il y a bien plus d'un mois : souriante, joviale et maladroite. Felicity était une excellente supérieure, cependant il était beaucoup moins plaisant de travailler avec elle lorsqu'elle était malheureuse. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver durant l'heure qu'il avait pris pour déjeuner. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il la vie décrocher son téléphone et son sourire s'élargit. De toute évidence son interlocuteur y était pour beaucoup. 

Lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner, Felicity sursauta. Un numéro inconnu s'affichait sur l'écran. Elle décrocha en prenant un ton des plus neutres.   
-Allo ?   
-Felicity ?   
Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille même déformée par le téléphone. Qu'il l'appelle alors qu'ils s’étaient quittés il y a à peine deux heures la surpris. L'inquiétude l'envahi. Allait-il partir à nouveau ?   
-Oui. Il y a un problème ?   
Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher la peur qui faisait trembler sa voix.   
-Aucun. Je viens de voir Thea. Elle est un peu en colère contre moi parce que je suis parti sans raison.   
-Oliver tu devais le faire. Dit Felicity pour le rassurer.   
-Je sais. Tu sais où est John ? Je suis passé au Verdant et il n'y avait que Roy.   
-Il doit être chez lui avec sa fille.   
-D'accord, merci.   
Il eut quelques secondes de silence. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de raccrocher de peur de se perdre à nouveau. Ce fut Oliver qui brisa le silence.   
-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce tu fais ce soir ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix mal assurée.   
-Je vais sûrement passer au Verdant et rentrer chez moi.   
-Passe la soirée avec moi.   
Le ton que venait d'employer Oliver était presque suppliant. Felicity mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec lui mais elle savait que d'autres personnes devaient passer avant elle.   
-Je... Tu devrais rester avec ta famille.   
-Je ne pense pas que Thea soit d'humeur à passer la soirée avec son égoïste de frère.   
-Tu n'es pas...   
Il ne la laissa pas finir.   
-C'est avec toi que je veux être, et personne d’autre.   
Felicity resta silencieuse. Oliver cru qu'elle n'était plus là.   
-Felicity. L'appela-t-il.   
Il voulait être avec elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais oubli cette phrase maintenant qu'il l'avait prononcée.   
La jeune femme repris ses esprits.   
-D'accord. Répondit-elle simplement.   
-Si tu ne veux pas dis-le, je ne t'oblige à rien. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes forcée.   
-Moi aussi je veux être avec toi.   
Tous les deux regrettaient qu'ils aient cette conversation par téléphone. Ils auraient tellement aimé pouvoir se dire ça en face en échangeant de long regard. Oliver eu envie de se précipiter au bureau de Felicity pour l'embrasser et ne pas attendre le soir pour la voir.   
-J'ai hâte de te voir. Murmura-t-il.   
Felicity sentit la difficulté qu'il avait eu à dire ces mots. Pourtant leur sincérité était flagrante.   
-Moi aussi.   
-Je passe te prendre ce soir. Dit Oliver après un silence.   
Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, il se rendit chez son ancien garde du corps mais toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une remarquable blonde à lunettes. 

Felicity resta moins longtemps que d'habitude au travail. Pour une fois, elle partit en même temps que son assistant.   
Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et rejoignirent chacun leur voiture. Felicity se rendit comme tous les soirs au Verdant. Dans la cave, elle ne trouva que Roy. Le jeune homme était lui aussi heureux que son mentor soit de retour. Les deux amis s'étreignirent.   
-Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau. Dit l'archer rouge en mettant fin à leur étreinte.   
Felicity alla s'asseoir devant ses ordinateurs tandis que Roy aiguisait quelques flèches. Pour la jeune femme, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans leur QG était devenue beaucoup plus supportable. Pendant l'absence d'Oliver, la cave du Verdant était devenue un lieu oppressant. Lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, il y avait tellement de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface que ça en était difficilement supportable. Oliver qui pose la main sur son épaule, sur sa joue, qui embrasse son front et qui lui dit qu'il l'aime. Aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs n'étaient plus douloureux parce qu'il était revenu, ils étaient même redevenus heureux.   
Une heure après qu'elle soit arrivée, Felicity vit Diggle entrer dans la cave. Elle fut déçue que ce ne soit pas Oliver. Voyant le regard désappointé de l'informaticienne, le chauffeur dit:  
-Il est allé voir Laurel.   
La jeune femme se sentit envahi par de la tristesse et de la jalousie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver ce sentiment. Oliver ne lui appartenait pas et puis l'avocate avait le droit de savoir que son ex petit ami était vivant. Et si il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il voulait être mais Laurel ? Felicity ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau rejetée et d'avoir encore une fois son cœur brisé. Après une heure, Felicity quitta le Verdant et rentra chez. Elle pensait qu'Oliver ne viendra pas, qu'il préférait rester avec Laurel. S'il était heureux, elle n'avait rien à dire. L’avocate était sans doute mieux pour lui. Ils avaient tellement de souvenirs en commun. Comparé à elle, Felicity se sentait bien fade.   
Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé et tenta d'oublier qu'Oliver ne voulait plus d'elle.   
À peine dix minutes après qu'elle se soit installée devant sa télé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Felicity se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte, résignée à avoir une conversation inintéressante avec sa voisine à propos de son chat qui avait encire disparut. Mais ce ne fut pas sa voisine qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte mais l'homme qu'elle ne s'attendait plus voir ce soir.   
-Oliver !   
Il était là, aussi beau qu'à l'accoutumé, les mains jointes dans le dos et un sourire sur les lèvres.   
-Tu n'es pas prête ? Demanda-t-il.   
-Eh bien je...   
Il remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas changée depuis qu'il était allé la voir dans son bureau et qu'elle était pieds nus.   
-Tu ne veux plus..?   
-Si ! Le coupa-t-elle. C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas dit d'heure et que...   
Elle hésita à lui dire ce qu'elle avait pensé.   
-Comme je ne t’ai pas vu au Verdant et que Digg m'a dit que tu étais avec Laurel, j'ai cru que tu allais passer ta soirée avec elle.   
Oliver sourit, rassuré.   
-Il fallait juste qu'elle et moi aillons une discussion.

FLASHBACK  
Oliver se rendit au bureau de l'avocate et frappa à sa porte.   
-Entrez. Entendit-il.   
L'archer entra. Laurel était penchée sur un dossier qui semblait la rendre soucieuse. Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Immédiatement, elle se leva et étreignit Oliver. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte.   
-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.   
Oliver ne répondit rien. Il n'avait quasiment pas pensé à Laurel durant son absence. Il la repoussa doucement.   
-Je fini dans cinq minutes, tu m’attends ?   
L'archer acquiesça.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien couple marchait côte à côte. Laurel engagea la conversation.   
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu es parti le défier lui ?   
Oliver fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne savait pas.   
-Je l'ai fait pour protéger la ville et les personnes à qui je tiens.   
-Ça a un rapport avec la mort de Sara ?   
-Oui.   
Oliver n'avait pas envie de mentir mais il n'allait pas non plus lui dire tous ce qu'il savait.   
-Tu sais qui l'a tuée ?   
-Oui.   
-Qui ? Demanda la brune avec une voix pleine de colère.   
-Je ne te le dirai pas mais sache que la personne qui l'a tuée n'est pas celle qu'il faut tenir pour responsable.   
-Oliver la mort de Sara doit être vengée !   
-Laurel, la vengeance n’est pas toujours la bonne solution. Regarde-moi, depuis que je suis rentré de l'île j'ai voulu venger la mort de mon père en arrêtant toutes les personnes de la liste qu'il m'avait donnée. Tu vois où ça m'a mené. Je ne vivais plus et je repoussai les gens qui tenaient à moi. J'ai même brisé le cœur de...   
Il s'arrêta là. Laurel n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity. Il remarqua que son interlocutrice semblait intriguée par la fin de ses paroles.   
Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de l'avocate.   
-Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre avec le poids de la mort de ta sœur sur la conscience. Il faut que tu vives.   
Oliver regarda l'heure : vingt heures. Il allait être en retard pour son dîner avec Felicity.   
-Il faut que j'y aille. Bonne soirée.   
Il embrassa la joue de la jeune femme.   
-Attend, tu pourrais rester avec moi ce soir. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.   
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai...   
Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il dut repousser Laurel qui avait essayé de l'embrasser.   
-Ollie, on pourrait tout recommencer tous les deux.   
-Non. Dit-il fermement. Toi et moi c'est fini depuis des années. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, mais avec l'idée que tu as de moi.   
-Mais ..  
-Je sais que tu as Ted avec qui te refuse de tenter quoique ce soit alors qu'il serait parfait pour toi.   
-De la même manière que Felicity est parfaite pour toi.   
Oliver fut pris de court.   
-Roy et Diggle avaient raison, il n'existe qu'elle à tes yeux.   
Il ne dit rien, discuter de Felicity avec Laurel était étrange.   
-Je ne pensais pas avoir vraiment une chance avec toi mais je voulais en être sûr.   
Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble. Avant de disparaître elle ajouta.   
-Elle a toujours cru que tu allais revenir. Si tu savais à quel point entendre que tu étais mort l'a brisée. Ne te met pas la pression pour ce soir. Juste le fait que tu sois là lui fera passer une bonne soirée.   
Le changement d'habitude de Laurel le surpris mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se mit sur sa moto et parti en direction du Verdant où il espérait retrouver Felicity.   
Malheureusement, il n'y trouva que Roy et Diggle. Ses deux amis l'informèrent qu'elle était partie il y a quelques minutes et qu'il l'avait ratée de peu. Oliver retourna immédiatement à sa moto et parti pour l'appartement de la jeune femme. En route, il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste avant de repartir. Il était tellement pressé de retrouver Felicity qu'il en oublia l'existence des limites de vitesse. 

PRESENT  
Olivier était devant elle. Il était attristé qu'elle puisse croire qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment d'elle. Il était bien décidé à lui prouver l'inverse.  
-Felicity, Laurel et moi c'est terminé pour toujours. Il n'y a que toi.   
Felicity fut rassuré, cependant elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui. Elle sourit.   
-Attend moi là une minute.   
Elle partit vers sa chambre.  
-Enfin, plutôt dix. Dit-elle en passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte.   
Oliver laissa échapper un petit rire sous forme de soupir. Il l'attendit donc dans son salon. Il n'était jamais entré chez elle. Cette appartement c'était tellement elle : simple mais avec quelques touches d'excentricité adorables. Durant un court instant, il laissa son esprit divaguer. Il s'imaginait dans le canapé la tenant dans ses bras en lui murmurant des je t'aime, dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger avec elle à ses côtés. Il s'imagina même rentrer dans cet appartement un soir, quitter son manteau et embrasser sa femme et ses enfants.   
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit des talons de Felicity qui tapait contre le parquet. Il se retourna et fit face à une vision de rêve. Une fois de plus elle avait revêtu une robe rouge, Oliver se demanda si elle savait que c'était la couleur qu'il préférait la voir porter. Un décolleté dévoilait la naissance de ses seins. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et cascadait autour de son visage. Ses lunettes avaient disparu ainsi il pouvait admirer ses yeux dans lesquelles il se noya.   
-Tu es magnifique. Dit-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.   
Il s'approcha et lui tandis la rose qu'il tenait derrière son dos. Ce petit geste ému Felicity.   
-Merci.   
Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son archer. Ce dernier tourna la tête afin d'embrasser ses lèvres mais la jeune femme recula, les joues rouges, et alla déposer la fleur dans un vase. Oliver fut un peu déçu qu'elle ait refusé de l'embrasser mais il était heureux de voir que son geste avait touché Felicity. Lui qui n'était habituellement pas un grand romantique avait trouvé qu'offrir cette unique rose à Felicity pour leur second rendez-vous était tout à fait approprié puisque elle aussi était unique.   
-On y va? Demanda Oliver.   
Felicity hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Felicity glissa sa main dans celle d'Oliver. Elle rougit de son audace tandis que le jeune homme sentait son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity se demandait où Oliver allait l'emmener. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller en voiture et la jeune n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il y ait le moindre restaurant dans son quartier.   
Les deux jeunes gens ne cessaient de se regarder, leurs yeux étaient comme aimantés, mais contrairement à six mois auparavant, il n’évitait pas de se regarder.   
-Felicity ?   
Felicity frémit en entendant son nom prononcé de cette manière. Il avait une façon de dire chaque syllabe qu’elle adorait.  
-Oui.   
-Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été un idiot après notre premier rendez-vous. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser. C'était une de mes plus grosses erreurs.   
Oliver qui s'excusait et qui reconnaissait ses erreurs passées, cela montrait bien à Felicity qu'il voulait vraiment que eux deux ça fonctionne.   
-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste pour me protéger. Même si pour moi ça n'avait aucun sens puisque juste travaillé avec toi était suffisant pour être en danger.   
-Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il encore une fois. Je crois que je l'ai surtout fait pour me protéger moi parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi.   
Felicity serra la main du jeune homme pour le réconforter.   
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent dans une petite rue chaleureuse où il s'avérait y avoir un restaurant. Felicity fut étonnée, elle passait souvent dans cette rue mais n'avais même pas remarqué qu'un nouveau restaurant avait ouvert. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps elle ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'il se passait dans son quartier, on aurait pu repeindre les bâtiments en rose, elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.   
-Je n'ai pas choisi italien cette fois et aucun tir de rocket ne viendra nous interrompre.   
Felicity sourit à cette allusion et passa devant lui pendant qu'il lui tenait la porte.   
Ils furent conduits à une table dans un recoin du restaurant. Cela leur offrait un peu d'intimité et leur permettait de parler librement. Felicity ressenti la même nervosité que lors de leur premier rendez-vous sauf que cette fois elle n’avait pas médicament pour se calmer. Une fois de plus, elle avait peur de le décevoir et de ne pas être la femme qu'il voulait. Oliver, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus détendu. Il n'avait plus peur de passer du temps avec le jeune ou qu'il lui en dise trop sur lui et qu'elle le fuit. Il serait désormais franc et répondrait à la moindre de ses questions car il savait désormais qu’elle ne le jugerait pas. Au milieu du repas, Oliver se décida à se confier.   
-Felicity, je doute de vouloir remettre le costume de Arrow.   
Il vit la surprise qu'éprouvait la jeune femme mais il ne lut aucune déception dans son regard.   
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
-J'ai envie d'une vie calme. Je ne me sens plus redevable envers cette cille et j'en ai assez de mettre la vie de mes proches en danger.  
-À quoi est du ce soudain changement ?   
-J'étais mort. À mon réveil, j'ai pris conscience que je ne vivais pas et qu'avec la vie que je menais je ne pourrais jamais avoir la vie dont je rêve a…avec toi.   
Felicity resta bouche bée, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Oliver puisse dire une telle chose. Mais elle appréciait sa franchise et surtout qu'il veuille une vie avec elle.   
-Et puis la ville n'a plus besoin de moi, Roy et Laurel la protège très bien. Ainsi que Atome, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de les aider, je sais qu'ils ont besoin de toi et que tu aimes faire ça.   
Felicity sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il écoute enfin ses propres désirs et qu'il respecte les siens.  
-Je veux juste être un homme normal avec un métier normal, des horaires normaux, des relations avec mes amis et ma famille normales et une petite amie que j'aime plus que tout.   
Il avait dit cela en posant sa main sur celle de Felicity. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.   
-Tu es étonnant. Dit la jeune femme en nouant ses doigts à ceux d'Oliver.   
Après quelques secondes de silence qu'ils passèrent à se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre, Felicity continua.   
-Tu pourrais reprendre la tête de ton entreprise. Ray ne la gère plus vraiment depuis... Depuis qu'il a trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt. Du coup les actionnaires vont sûrement vouloir désigner un nouveau CEO.   
-Felicity, ils ne m’ont pas choisi la dernière fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait aujourd'hui.   
-Eh bien, Ray m'a dit qu'il t'apporterait son soutien si tu te présentais. Et tu as aussi le soutien de la vice-présidente.   
Oliver sourit en se souvenant que la vice-présidente de l'entreprise était Felicity.   
-Merci c'est le dernier qui compte le plus pour moi. Et... Il n'y a vraiment rien entre toi et Palmer ?   
-Tu es jaloux ?   
-Si il y a eu quelque chose, oui.   
Felicity fut étonnée qu'il l'avoue mais en même temps, en cet instant, elle trouvait sa jalousie touchante et mignonne. Cela changeait du comportement agressif qu’il avait pu avoir, envers Barry par exemple.   
-Il y a eu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il presque craintif.   
-Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit ce matin, il m'a embrassée.  
Elle se tut quelques secondes.   
-Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a embrassée ?   
Oliver semblait embarrassé mais il répondit tout de même à la question.   
-J'étais là. Je vous ai vu. J'étais venu pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous et te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais comme d'habitude, je suis arrivé en retard alors je suis reparti.   
Felicity sentit que la voir avec Ray lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle se sentait coupable même si ce n’était pas de sa faute.  
-Lui aussi est parti.   
Elle continua en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Oliver.   
-Il m'a laissée seule dans mon bureau sans explication. Le jour où tu es parti, il s'est excusé et m'a expliqué sa situation. Lorsque j'ai appris ta mort, il a fait de son mieux pour me réconforter. On essayer mais ça n'a pas marché.   
-J'ai le droit de demander pourquoi ?   
-Bien qu'il te ressemble sur certains points, il n'est pas toi.   
Oliver ne put se retenir de sourire. Felicity le voulait lui et personne d'autre.   
Ils mangèrent et quittèrent le restaurant. Puis, ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la ville qui commençait à s'endormir. Main dans la main, ils se promenaient dans les rues calmes tel un jeune couple. Habituellement, Felicity craignait un peu de sortir le soir mais avec Oliver avec elle, elle savait qu'elle ne courait aucun risque et qu'il la protégerait.   
-Oliver ?   
-Mmh ? Soupira Oliver, interrompu dans sa contemplation de la femme qui marchait à ses côtés.   
-Comment tu avais imaginé notre premier rendez-nous ? Parce que je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été la seule à me faire des films dans ma tête.   
Oliver laissa échapper un gloussement.   
-Comme tu le sais, j'ai tendance à imaginer le pire. Je te voyais partir en colère contre moi parce que je t'aurais dit tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces cinq années. Tu m'aurais détesté pour avoir été un monstre.   
-Oliver tu n'es pas un monstre. Et puis comme tu l'as dit un jour. Peu importe les événements que tu as vécus, je suis content que ça te soit arrivé car ça fait de toi la personne que tu es. Et tu sais ce que je ressens pour cette personne.   
Oliver était heureux qu'elle se souvienne de ses mots et qu'elle le pense.   
Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle bien trop vite selon eux, Oliver la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.   
-Tu veux entrer ?   
-Non. Répondit-il par peur de brusquer les choses.  
Il se pencha sur elle et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut bien trop court aux yeux de Felicity.   
-Tu sais. Dit Oliver en gardant son front collé à celui de la jeune femme. C’est comme ça que j'imaginais que notre premier rendez-vous finirait s'il s’était bien passé.   
Felicity sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette fois-ci, ce fut beaucoup moins chaste. Felicity entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et Oliver ne se fit pas prier pour s'y glisser. Leurs langues se caressaient, les faisant frissonner de plaisir. L'archer serra si fort la jeune femme contre lui qu'il la souleva du sol, tandis qu'elle, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et caressait sa nuque.   
Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Ils se souriaient. Oliver desserra doucement son étreinte afin que les pieds de Felicity retrouvent le sol.   
-Je vais y aller, bonne nuit Felicity.   
-Bonne nuit Oliver.   
Il embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme et avec difficulté, s'éloigna d'elle et quitta son immeuble.   
Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, embrasser passionnément Felicity lui avait donné chaud. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre ses idées en place et reprit sa moto afin de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il aurait la chance de pouvoir avoir Felicity rien que pour lui dès le premier soir. Il était heureux comme jamais.   
Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Cette dernière était devant la télé, elle tourna la tête en l'entendant approcher.   
-J'ai cru que tu étais encore parti.   
-Je ne partirai plus.  
Il espérait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire bien qu'il savait, par expérience, que tout pouvait arriver.   
-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu n’es pas égoïste. Tu avais le droit de partir parce que tu ne te sentais plus chez toi. Après tout j'ai fait la même chose. C'est juste que je t'ai cru mort et que te voir vivant ça m'a fait un choc.   
Ni Oliver ni les autres n'avaient dit à Thea la véritable raison de son départ et selon Oliver, c'était très bien comme ça.   
-Thea, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit d'être en colère.   
Thea sourit à son frère en guise de remerciement pour sa compréhension.   
-Tu étais où ce soir ? Parce que je m'attendais à te voir revenir plus tôt.   
Oliver ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter relation amoureuse avec sa sœur. Mais celle-ci comptait bien tout savoir. Son silence lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas passé la soirée seul.   
-C'était qui ? Je la connais ?   
Oliver resta silencieux.   
-Oliver, tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit. Je la connais ?   
Oliver craqua. Quand elle s'y mettait sa sœur pouvait vraiment être très insistante et arrivé à ses fins, il était donc préférable de répondre tout de suite.  
-Oui.   
-Oh ! Ne me dis pas que c'est une des anciennes employées du bar ? Parce que ce serai vraiment gênant.  
-Non.   
-Laurel ? Tenta-t-elle.   
-Non.   
-Ce n'est pas non plus une de ses filles que j'ai croisé accidentellement dans la maison alors que tu lui avais dit de partir discrètement il y a quelques années ?   
-Non.   
Oliver aurait préféré qu’elle oubli cette époque.  
Thea se tut quelques secondes et réfléchi. Au bout d'une minute elle se redressa certaine d'avoir trouvé.   
-Je crois que je sais. Et si c'est celle que je pense, c'est de loin la fille la plus intelligente et mignonne avec laquelle tu es sorti. Elle est blonde ?   
-Oui.   
-Héhéhé. Elle a des lunettes, un prénom qui commence par un F, elle a travaillé avec toi et a un QI dix fois supérieure au tien ?   
-Oui.   
Thea était toute excitée.   
-Vous étiez déjà ensemble avant que tu partes ? demanda-t-elle complètement tournée vers son frère alors que celui-ci ne lâchait pas la télévision des yeux.  
-Non.   
-Ollie, tu pourrais faire des phrases plus construite ? Tu l'aime depuis longtemps ?   
Oliver se tourna vers sa petite sœur, surpris qu'elle ait employé le mot aime. Thea remarqua son expression.   
-Maintenant que j'y pense, à chaque fois qu'elle t'appelle tu souris comme un imbécile. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder et tu as une façon de dire son prénom tel qu'on a l'impression que c'est ton mot préféré. Ça fait longtemps ?   
-Oui. Il continua pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Un peu avant la mort de maman.   
-Et vous êtes ensemble depuis.. ?   
-Aujourd'hui, j’espère.   
-Quoi ? Dit-elle très fort.   
-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis conduit comme un abruti avec elle.   
-T'as de la chance que ce soit une femme exceptionnelle et qu'elle t'ait pardonné et attendu.   
-Je sais.   
Thea reporta son attention sur la télé, plus qu'heureuse d'avoir réussi à savoir qui fréquentait son frère. Celui-ci était soulagé que l'interrogatoire soit enfin terminé.   
Après une dizaine de minutes sans rien dire, Thea se tourna vers son frère.   
-Il faut que tu l'invite ici à dîner pour que je la rencontre vraiment.   
-Non.   
-Aller ! S'il te plaît.   
-On vient juste de commencer à avoir cette nouvelle relation, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.   
-Très bien monsieur Queen, mais je te préviens dans un mois au plupart elle vient dîner. Parce que vous serez toujours ensemble, vous vous êtes trop attendu pour que ça foire.   
Oliver espérait qu'elle avait raison et qu'entre Felicity et lui ça durerait bien plus longtemps qu'un mois.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se balada dans les rues de Starling City. Doucement, il se réhabituait au bruit de cette ville. Les vrombissements des moteurs, les coups de klaxon, les cris. Quand on a passé des semaines dans le silence loin de toute civilisation, revenir dans cette immense métropole le faisait revivre.   
Il déjeuna avec Thea puis se rendit à Palmer Industry afin de discuter avec le CEO. Celui-ci le reçu sans rendez-vous et confirma ce que Felicity lui avait dit. Palmer voulait bel et bien abandonner la direction de l'entreprise. Il souhaitait que cela se fasse lui plus rapidement possible afin qu'il soit libéré de ses obligations. La semaine suivante, les actionnaires choisiraient donc le nouveau CEO.   
Les deux hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes et se quittèrent, heureux d'avoir trouvé un accord. Oliver avait de son mieux pour être le plus sympathique possible avec cet homme mais le souvenir du baiser qu’il avait surpris entre lui et sa Felicity était toujours présent dans son esprit.  
Avant de repartir, Oliver fit un détour par son ancien bureau afin de voir Felicity. Il trouva la jeune femme penchée sur son ordinateur, un stylo à la bouche. Il repensa à leur premier rencontre. À l'époque, il ne croyait plus en l'existence de personne innocente, qui agissait avec générosité sans arrière-pensée. Et là, il l'avait rencontrée. Tout avait changé. Il avait de nouveau eu foi en l'humanité juste en regardant une jeune IT girl. Mais avec du recul, il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe qu’elle IT girl, c’était celle dont il était tombé follement amoureux.  
Oliver signala sa présence en frappant quelques coups contre la porte ouverte de son bureau. La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit en le voyant.   
-Oh, Oliver. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle en contournant son bureau.   
Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers Felicity. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur ses bras musclés.   
-Voilà, la preuve qu'hier n’était pas un rêve. Murmura Felicity. 

FLASH-BACK   
Felicity fut réveillée en sursaut par l'alarme de son réveil. Elle se leva, l'esprit embrumé. Comme chaque matin elle démarra la radio afin d'écouter de la musique. Elle repensa à la journée de la veille. Oliver qui revient d'entre les morts, qui dit ne vouloir qu'elle et qui l'invite à dîner. Et si tout cela elle l'avait rêvé. Tout s'était trop bien passé pour que ce soit réel. Lorsqu'elle vit la rose qu'il lui avait offert trônant fièrement dans son salon, elle se dit que finalement c'était peut-être bel et bien arrivé. Cependant, elle doutait de ce que voulait Oliver. N’allait-il pas encore la repousser ? Peu à peu, elle se persuadait qu'elle avait rêvé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se rendit au travail l'esprit envahi par les doutes. 

PRÉSENT   
-Tu pensais que c'était un rêve ?   
Felicity s'écarta et ramassa quelques papiers afin de ne pas regarder Oliver.   
-Eh bien, après le mois dernier qui a été difficile, la journée d'hier semblait trop belle.   
Oliver la pris à nouveau dans ses bras, son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme.   
-Je te promets que tu ne rêves pas. Assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.   
Elle sourit timidement, un peu confuse de voir Oliver si proche et si tactile avec elle.   
-Je suis allé voir Palmer. Si tout se passe bien, je redeviens ton patron la semaine prochaine.   
-Et moi je redeviens assistante.   
-Non.   
-Non ? Dit-elle en se retournant.   
-Tu restes à ton poste actuel. Je sais que tu détestais ce travail.   
-Je ne détestais pas ça. Je n'aimais juste pas le regard que les autres employés portaient sur toi et moi.   
Soudainement, elle s'éloigna de l'archer quelques pas. Oliver tourna la tête et vit que l'assistant de la jeune femme venait d'entrer dans le bureau voisin.   
-Désolé. Dit-elle. C'est juste que je ne veux pas ça se sache. Enfin si, un jour. Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais que l’on garde notre relation pour nous. Si ça te convient. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit.   
-Felicity. La stoppa-t-il. Je suis d'accord avec toi.   
Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne plus la toucher. Il voulait tellement ne serait-ce que juste lui effleurer les mains.   
Il continua à lui parler bien qu'il la trouvait beaucoup trop loin de lui.   
-Ce soir, je passerai au Verdant pour parler aux autres du fait que je ne veux plus remettre mon costume d'Arrow.   
-Tu ne l'as dit à personne ? S’étonna-t-elle.  
-Non, il n'y a que toi qui sache. Est-ce que tu peux leur demander d'être tous là ?   
-Ils seront tous là. Dit Felicity en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Ils attendent ton retour. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils comprendront.   
Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.   
-Je vais y aller. On se voit ce soir.   
Felicity acquiesça. Elle se leva et raccompagna Oliver jusqu'à la porte. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistant de la jeune femme qui semblait concentré sur un dossier. Il en profita pour voler un baiser à sa petite amie et parti d'une démarche sereine.   
Felicity quant à elle affichait un sourire béa. Son assistant leva ses yeux vers elle, surpris de la trouver appuyée contre la porte, plongée dans ses pensées.   
-Tout va bien mademoiselle Smoak ?   
Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et répondit un oui à peine perceptible avant de retourner devant son ordinateur. 

Felicity quitta son travail assez tard suite à quelques problèmes qu'il avait fallu régler immédiatement. En arrivant dans le hall elle trouva Oliver qui l'attendait. Elle en fut étonnée.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?   
-Je pensais t'emmener au Verdant.   
-Oh, j'ai ma voiture. Dit-elle gênée.   
-On se retrouve là-bas alors.   
Felicity hocha la tête et rejoignit sa voiture. Elle sentait qu'il avait été déçu et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté. Avant de parler, elle n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu’il pouvait vouloir passer du temps avec elle.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'entrée du QG. Elle trouva Oliver qui hésitait à entrer. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.   
-Ça va aller. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.   
-Merci.   
Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour descendre c'était qu'elle soit avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit avec Felicity juste derrière lui. Diggle, Roy et Laurel les attendait. Oliver les salua tandis que Felicity posa son sac et prenait place dans son fauteuil.   
L'archer vert se mit face à ses quatre acolytes. Il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.   
-Je ne reprendrai pas mon rôle de justicier.   
L'incompréhension s'afficha sur tous les visages à l'exception de celui de Felicity. Elle continuait de regarder Oliver qui cherchait du soutien dans son regard.   
-Ma mort m'a fait comprendre qu'il faut profiter de la vie parce qu'elle est trop courte. Je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter aussi. Ce sont vos vies, vos choix.   
John s'avança vers lui.   
-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?   
Oliver acquiesça. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.   
Laurel et Roy étaient toujours sans voix.   
L'archer rouge fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.   
-Tu passeras dire bonjour de temps en temps ?   
-Bien sûr. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te bottes les fesses pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas invincible.   
Oliver se tourna vers Laurel, attendant qu'elle réagisse.   
-Tu fais ce que tu veux Ollie. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.   
Oliver hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.   
Ils discutèrent encore un long moment sur le futur de l'équipe et chacun rentra chez lui à l'exception d'Oliver.   
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et que même Felicity était parti. En sortant du Verdant, il hésita à se rendre chez la jeune femme. Puis, il se dit que ce n'est pas la peine, elle le trouverait trop collant.   
Le lendemain soir, il se rendit au QG afin de récupérer quelques affaires et aussi, parce qu'il espérait voir Felicity. Il se rendait compte que, maintenant, il lui était impossible d'imaginer une journée sans passé ne serait-ce que une minute avec elle. Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée et n’avait pu sortir la jeune femme de sa tête. Elle lui manquait.  
En arrivant, dans le sous-sol, il ne trouva, pour son plus grand bonheur, que l'informaticienne. Elle était devant ses ordinateurs. Ses cheveux attachés en son habituel queue-de-cheval dévoilaient l'oreillette accrochée à son oreille.   
Oliver s'approcha en silence pour ne pas la déranger. Elle tapait sur le clavier à une vitesse hallucinante sans la moindre difficulté. Elle donnait des instructions à Roy et Laurel et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.   
Pour Oliver c'était comme voir l'envers du décor d'un tour de magie. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Felicity faisait pour le renseigner aussi vite. Maintenant il le voyait. Bien qu'il le savait déjà, il la regardait être rapide, réactive et organisée.   
Après une douzaine de minutes, elle enleva son oreillette et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux pour se détendre et évacuer la pression.   
Oliver s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri.   
-Oliver ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?   
-Un peu moins d'une demi-heure.   
-Une demi-heure !? Et je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu étais là. Je dois avoir des problèmes d'ouïe, à moins que tu...   
Oliver la fit taire en l'embrassant. D'abord surprise, elle répondit à son baiser.   
-Laurel et Roy vont bientôt arriver. Dit-elle en se reculant.   
-Et alors ? Répliqua-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.   
-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis hier, j'aimerais que l'on garde notre relation pour nous.   
-Je sais. Dit-il en continuant de se rapprocher.   
Au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Felicity ne put résister et embrassa son archer.   
Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, ils se séparèrent. Ils tentèrent de faire comme si rien ne s’était passé mais les joues légèrement roses de Felicity les trahissaient.  
Les deux justiciers entrèrent dans la cave. Ils saluèrent Oliver. Roy proposa à son mentor une petite séance d’entraînement que celui-ci accepta.   
Pendant ce temps, Laurel était parti se changer après avoir donné à Felicity un ordinateur récupéré pendant leur mission. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement au travail.  
Quand elle revint, l'avocate trouva Felicity en train de regarder les deux hommes se battre. Elle se plaça à côté de la blonde.   
-Ça t’avait manqué ?   
-Oui... Euh non.. Enfin, de quoi ? Balbutia Felicity.   
-De voir Oliver s'entraîner.   
Felicity rougit mais ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas besoin pour que Laurel comprenne. Le black canary salua tout le monde et rentra chez elle. Roy fit de même une douzaine de minutes plus tard, éreinté par son entraînement avec Oliver.   
L'archer alla prendre une douche et décida de ranger ses affaires.   
Il regarda pendant de longues minutes son costume d'Arrow dans la vitrine. Il avait tellement changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait mis. Il était devenu un autre homme, un homme meilleur et cela grâce à tous les gens qui l’avait rejoint dans sa croisade, en particulier une inattendue informaticienne blonde.  
Felicity remarqua son trouble.   
-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu peux attendre pour être sûr de ta décision.   
-Je suis sûr.   
Oliver attrapa sa veste et la fourra dans le sac. Elle fut rapidement suivie par le reste de la tenue. Il ferma le sac et le mis à l’intérieur de la malle qui contenait son arc et le reste de ses affaires.   
-Ça me rassurait de voir ton costume ici. Dit-elle les yeux fixés sur la vitrine maintenant vide. Ça voulait dire que tu n'étais pas dehors à risquer ta vie.   
-Tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter maintenant.   
Oliver prit la malle et la rangea dans un coin de la cave en se disant qu'un jour ses affaires pourraient servir à quelqu'un d'autre.   
Felicity l'attendit, un peu triste de ne plus le voir porter ce costume. Surtout qu'il moulait parfaitement certaines parties de son corps. La jeune femme rougit à cette pensée. Elle regarda Oliver revenir vers elle.   
-Oliver, je me demandais si tu voulais aller chez moi. Enfin dîner chez moi.   
Oliver sourit, plus qu'heureux.   
-J'adorerais.   
Le jeune homme était aux anges. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander de passer la soirée avec lui et finalement c'était elle qui le faisait. Il était ravi de pouvoir être avec elle, seul, en tête à tête dans un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver suivit Felicity jusqu'à chez elle. En rentrant dans son appartement, il la regarda poser ses affaires et quitter ses talons en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme était incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Elle était si... Comment dire ? Innocente, douce, intelligente, charmante. En un mot, elle était parfaite.   
-Fais comme chez toi. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.   
« Chez toi », voilà un moment qu’Oliver n’avait pas eu de lieu ou il se sentait chez lui. Ou plutôt si il y en avait eu mais ce n’était pas le lieu l’important, c’était la personne avec qui il était : Felicity. Mais l’appartement dans lequel il se trouvait lui ferait un parfait chez lui si la jeune blonde à qui il appartenait ne le repoussait pas.   
Oliver posa son manteau sur un canapé et la rejoignit.  
-Du vin ? Lui propose-t-elle.   
Oliver acquiesça et la regarda sortir des verres et une bouteille. Elle était si belle à ses yeux. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il était revenu, chaque minute sans elle était une torture. Il avait tellement été désespéré de ne plus la voir que maintenant qu'il était avec elle, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être tout simplement se laisser aller.   
Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouteille dos à lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Surprise, Felicity sursauta et renversa du vin un peu partout. Elle se retourna et débita un flot ininterrompu d'excuses.   
-Felicity.   
Elle se tut et le regarda, rouge de honte. Le t-shirt d'Oliver était mouillé d'une immense tâche écarlate.   
-Enlève ton t-shirt. Lui ordonna-t-elle. Ne vas pas croire que je veux te voir torse nu même si c'est très plaisant.   
Elle rougit un peu plus, la couleur de son visage se rapprochait de celle du t-shirt de l'archer.   
-Il vaut mieux le laver tout de suite sinon il risque de rester taché.   
Oliver enleva son haut en souriant à cause des babillages de la jeune femme. Il ne pensait se retrouver si rapidement torse nu chez Felicity.   
Il remarqua que cette dernière fixait son torse. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle le regarde, mais cette fois c'était différents. Ils étaient si proches.   
-Je ne l'avais jamais vu celle-là. Fit-elle en pointant du doigt une de ses cicatrices.   
-C'est ra's al ghul. Dit-il simplement.   
Elle releva la tête en attendant plus d'explication.   
-Il m'a battu facilement. J'ai senti la vie s'échapper peu à peu de mon corps et j'ai vu toutes les personnes que j'aimais défiler dans mon esprit. Et puis mes pensées se sont bloquées sur toi. J'ai revu tous ces moments qu'on a partagé et ce baiser que je ne pourrais jamais regretter.   
Felicity baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la fine ligne blanche. Elle avait l'impression que cette cicatrice avait tellement plus d'importance que les autres. Tout doucement, elle l’effleura du bout des doigts.   
Oliver sentit un délicieux frisson parcourir son corps lorsque la jeune femme toucha sa peau. Il avait envie de bien plus qu'une légère caresse. Elle releva la tête et leur regard se happèrent. Il vit que Felicity était également assailli par le désir, alors que sa main était toujours sur ses abdominaux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa en mettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour et la passion qu'il ressentait. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme entourés son buste puis ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son cou. Sentir ces caresses sur sa peau accélérait les battements de son cœur. Il voulait la sentir proche de lui. Il la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentait la chaleur que dégageait le corps de la jeune femme à travers ses vêtements mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Felicity et ouvrit sa robe avant de la faire tomber sur le sol. Puis il la vit lui enlever son pantalon qui rejoignit la robe de l'informaticienne par terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l’autre, ils avaient si souvent rêvé de ce moment.   
Oliver souleva la jeune femme et s'assit sur le canapé. Les jambes de Felicity étaient de part et d'autre de son bassin. Il quitta la bouche de sa partenaire pour descendre le long de son cou et l'embrasser jusqu'à sa poitrine encore cachée par son soutien-gorge.   
Soudain, il la sentit se crisper. Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit le malaise qu'elle éprouvait.   
-Felicity. Murmura-t-il. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?   
-Non, c'est juste que je sais que je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles avec tu as été.   
Elle tenta de descendre de ses genoux mais il ne la laissa pas faire.   
-Tu as raison. Lui dit-il. Tu tellement plus parfaite.   
Felicity sourit faiblement.   
-Je voulais dire physiquement. Dit-elle en détournant les yeux.   
Oliver fut extrêmement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Felicity avait un complexe physique vis à vis de ses anciennes conquêtes. Pour lui, elle était la perfection incarnée en tout point. Elle était tellement naturelle. Il encadra le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains afin de l'obliger à le regarder.   
-Felicity, il n'y aucune comparaison possible. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et même si tu y accordes de l'importance, sache que tu es magnifique. Tu es, pour moi, la femme la plus belle, attirante et sexy qu'il existe.   
-Sexy ? S'étonna-t-elle, les joues extrêmement rouges.   
-Oh oui. Quand tu portes tes robes moulantes, tu es vraiment irrésistible.   
Felicity chercha un quelconque mensonge dans ses propos mais elle ne trouva rien.   
-Je t'aime.   
La jeune blonde ne résista pas et colla ses lèvres à celle d'Oliver.   
-Je t'aime aussi.   
Oliver souleva Felicity et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient sans retenue.   
Cette nuit-là, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Ils endormirent, enlacés, désormais incapable d'envisager une vie où ils seraient séparés. 

 

À son réveil, Oliver se trouvait seul dans le lit. Bien qu'il ait tenu Felicity dans ses bras toute la nuit, son corps doux et chaud contre son torse lui manquait. Il soupira et s'étira avant de se lever. Une délicieuse odeur de café chatouillait ses narines. Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva Felicity, habillée et maquillée. Elle était adossée contre le plan de travail, un café dans une main, son portable dans l'autre. En l'entendant approcher, elle releva la tête et lui sourit. C'était un peu bizarre pour elle de le voir presque nu dans sa cuisine. Il s'approcha d'elle et sans un mot la pris dans ses bras puis l'embrasse tendrement. Felicity posa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver pour l'embrasser à son tour. Existait-il un meilleur moyen de commencer la journée ?   
-Tu es déjà habillée. Remarqua l'archer, déçu.   
-Je dois aller travailler.   
-N'y va pas, reste avec moi. Dit-il en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou.   
Felicity sourit un peu plus en l'entendant. Même si elle aussi voulait rester, elle ne tenait pas à arriver en retard à son travail. À contre cœur, elle le repoussa.   
-Je dois y aller.   
-Tu ne peux pas me laisser enfermer ici.  
Son argument n'était pas convainquant mais il essayerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste.   
-C'est pour ça que je te laisse les clés. Dit-elle en les lui mettant dans la main.   
Oliver fut touché par cette preuve de confiance. Il raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.   
Felicity ouvrit la porte et juste avant de s'engager dans le couloir, elle l'embrassa doucement. Avant de disparaître de sa vue, elle se retourna et il put voir l'expression heureuse et amoureuse qui habitait son doux visage. C'était le parfait reflet de l'expression qu'il arborait. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'appartement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une des voisines de Felicity était sur le pas de sa porte, son chat dans les bras et le regardait l'air choqué. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait voir un homme aussi bien battit qu'Oliver Queen en caleçon à l'entrée de l'appartement de sa jeune voisine.   
Oliver la salua d'un rapide geste de la main et ferma la porte. Il soupira, Felicity lui manquait déjà. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la faim qui se manifesta. Il se rappela que la veille il n'avait pas dîné. Il sourit en repensant pourquoi. Heureux comme jamais il partit à la cuisine en quête de quelques chose pour se rassasier.   
Le soir, il se rendit au QG afin de rendre ses clés à Felicity. Mais cela ne servi à rien puisque le lendemain matin il se retrouva encore avec.   
Quelques jours plus tard, il reprit la tête de sa compagnie, sans cependant faire l'unanimité.   
Après quelques semaines, il prouva qu'il pouvait parfaitement diriger l'entreprise. Il se rendait de moins en moins souvent au Verdant, si ce n'était pour venir chercher Felicity et l'emmener dîner ou simplement pour passer la soirée ensemble. Leur relation les comblait, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux. Les jours défilaient et Oliver passait quasiment plus de temps à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Cette dernière ne cessait de le harceler pour qu’il l’invite chez eux. De plus en plus souvent elle le menaçait de venir en parler directement à sa petite amie, ce que pour l’instant il avait réussi à éviter.   
Olier passait tellement de temps chez Felicity qu’elle avait fini par lui donner un double des clés de chez elle afin qu'il n'ait plus à l'attendre devant sa porte comme c'était déjà arrivé lorsqu'elle était en retard en partant du Verdant. 

Un après-midi comme les autres suivait son cours à Queen Consolidated. Oliver relisait un dossier qui lui serait utile pour la réunion qu'il avait dans une heure quand Felicity entra dans son bureau. Un sourire éclaira immédiatement son visage. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans le bureau adjacent. Il fut content de voir que son assistante n'était pas là et qu'il n'aurait pas faire semblant que sa relation avec Felicity était amicale et professionnelle.   
-Ne m'attend pas pour partir ce soir, il faut que j'aille au Verdant.  
Oliver se leva. Il l'embrassa et laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches.   
-Ça fait cinq jours qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble. Dit aux autres que tu ne peux pas.   
Felicity fut amusée d'entendre qu'Oliver aussi comptait les soirs qu’ils ne passaient pas ensemble. Tout comme lui, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé plus de dix minutes seuls.   
-J'en aurai pas pour longtemps, c'est juste qu'ils ont vraiment besoins d'information. Je rentrerai au plus tard à vingt et une heure.   
-Si tu n'es pas là, je viendrai te chercher de force.   
La jeune femme rit pour le plus grand plaisir d'Oliver. Elle tenta de repartir mais Oliver ne la lâcha pas.   
-Oliver, j'ai du travail et toi aussi.   
-Je sais. Mais je vais passer beaucoup trop d'heure sans toi.   
Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser.   
-Oliver Queen possessif, qui l'aurait cru ?   
Oliver fut amusé par cette remarque. Il était depuis très longtemps jaloux de tout homme qui s'approchait un peu trop près de la jeune femme. Mais il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher.   
-Personne, mais tu es ma Felicity.   
Felicity sourit en l'entendant utiliser le possessif. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.   
-À ce soir. Murmura-t-elle avant de partir.   
Elle sorti du bureau, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle n'était toujours pas totalement habitué à ce qu'Oliver soit amoureux d'elle et qu'il le lui montre. Oliver la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. Il avait hâte d'être ce soir. 

À 19h, il quitta les locaux de son entreprise. En entrant chez Felicity, il fût content de constater qu'elle n'était pas là. Il avait l'intention de faire en sorte que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour elle. Il s'afféra donc au préparer un dîner aux chandelles. Il savait que la jeune femme adorait ce genre de moment romantique, tout comme lui, même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit.   
A neuf heures moins quart, Oliver commençait à s'impatienter. Il est vrai qu'elle lui avait promis d'arriver avant vingt-et-une heures et qu'elle avait encore le temps d'arriver mais il avait tellement envie de la voir. Il imaginait sa réaction lorsqu'elle entrerait chez elle et verrait la lumière tamisée qui créait une atmosphère très intime. Elle serait sûrement étonnée et heureuse.   
A vingt-et-une heures, Oliver se leva et fit les cent pas dans le salon. Après de longues minutes il prit son téléphone et l'appela. Il tomba directement sur son répondeur. Il ressaya plusieurs fois mais sans plus de succès. Ce n'était normal, jamais Felicity n'éteignait son portable et elle faisant en sorte que la batterie soit toujours au minimum à vingt-cinq pourcent. De la panique commençait à s'insinuer en lui.   
Il décida d'appeler Diggle qui lui dit que la jeune femme était partie en même temps que lui il y a plus d'une heure. Peut-être avait-elle oublié quelque chose au Verdant. Oliver appela Roy qui s'y trouvait toujours et lui dit que non, elle n'était pas revenue. Le cœur de l’archer vert battait à tout rompre. Où était-elle ?  
Une pensée s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme, une pensée à laquelle il ne trouvait rien pour la contredire : elle s'était fait kidnapper.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce n’était pas possible. Il devait se tromper. Mais il ne voyait pas d’autres explications. Il réfléchit rapidement et rappela Digg afin de lui expliquer la situation et qu'il le rejoigne au Verdant. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il les rejoindrait dès qu'il trouverait quelqu'un pour garder Sara puisque Lyla était en mission.  
Oliver prit sa moto et roula le plus rapidement possible. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur se déchirer. En arrivant dans le sous-sol de la boîte de nuit, il était en colère. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Felicity.   
Il entendit deux personnes descendre l'escalier. Il se retourna pour voir Laurel et Roy. Les deux justiciers s'avancèrent vers lui et attendirent qu'il donne les ordres comme avant.   
-Est-ce que l'un de vous sait se servir de ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les ordinateurs.   
Les deux acolytes firent non de la tête.   
-Le mieux placé est John.   
Oliver soupira et se plaça devant les écrans, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en attendant son garde du corps. Il espérait qu'avoir observé Felicity s'en servir durant de longues heures l'aiderait. Il alluma le système. Il parcouru les différents dossiers et logiciels. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un fichier nommé "au cas où". Oliver l'ouvrit et trouva dedans toutes les indications de ce qu'il fallait faire pour pirater des satellites ou différents systèmes, comment utiliser les différents logiciels. Dans un premier temps il sourit en voyant que comme d'habitude elle avait pensé à tout. Puis son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle avait déjà considéré le fait qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose. Il savait que dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ce fichier avait été créé au cas où elle mourrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Felicity se sentait en danger bien qu'il ait promis de la protéger.   
Oliver suivit les indications que son informaticienne avait écrites. Il mit beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle mais réussi à lancer un scan sur toutes la ville. Il avait rentré les données de la voiture de Felicity ainsi qu'une reconnaissance faciale.   
Il attendit assis devant les écrans aux tandis que Roy et Laurel étaient sortis afin de refaire le trajet de Felicity et essayer de trouver des indices. Oliver se sentait perdre pied. Il avait envie d'hurler. Il se retourna quelques secondes et regarda la malle. Puis, il secoua sa tête, il ne remettrait pas son costume, sa vie était trop parfaite. C'était égoïste mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il n'était plus Arrow mais Oliver Queen. Il ne voulait pas mener de nouveau cette double vie, il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre Felicity s’il le faisait. Mais actuellement, le problème était qu'il avait perdu Felicity, il ne l'avait pas protégée. Il avait peur comme jamais. Elle s'était déjà faite agressée mais à chaque fois il avait connaissance du lieu où elle était. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.   
Oliver sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et plaqua son agresseur par terre. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de Diggle. Il se releva et aida son ami à faire de même et s'excusa.   
-Pardon, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Dit-il en reportant son attention sur les ordinateurs.   
Diggle ne put s'empêcher de comparer son attitude à celle de Felicity lorsque Oliver était parti défier Ra's Al Ghul. La peur le tenait et il était distrait, ses pensées focalisées sur la personne qu'il aimait.   
-Oliver, comment tu te sens ?   
Le jeune homme regarda son ami en soupirant.   
-Je sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est attendre et ça me tue. J'ai envie de tout cassé.   
Diggle posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il était tellement rare qu’il soit franc sur ce qu’il ressentait et qu’il exprime sans retenu.   
Ils attendirent tous les deux que l'ordinateur ou que Roy et Laurel trouvent quelque chose.   
L'un des ordinateurs sonna. Le logiciel avait reconnu la voiture de Felicity sur l'une des vidéos de surveillance de la ville. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur l'écran et virent ce qu'il s'était passé. Oliver regardait avec colère la scène. Sur l'écran, on voyait la voiture de Felicity arrêté à un feu. Cinq personnes masquées encerclèrent le véhicule et obligèrent la jeune femme à sortir. Elle se défendait et réussi à envoyer au tapis deux d'entre eux. Mais elle finit par se faire assommer. Oliver serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Les agresseurs de Felicity la jetèrent dans le coffre et partir avec la voiture.   
Oliver se leva et frappa avec violence sur la table la plus proche. Il tentait de remettre ses idées en place tandis que Diggle contactait Roy afin qu'il suive la trace du véhicule.   
-Oliver, tu devrais aller aider Roy.   
-Non, je ne remettrai pas ce costume. Dit-il en désignant le fond de la cave. Je ne veux plus de cette vie.   
Le garde du corps ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait que son ami veuille une vie plus simple, plus normal.   
-Digg, la voix d'Arsenal s'échappa des enceintes des ordinateurs.   
Les deux hommes retournèrent s'asseoir devant les écrans. Et écoutèrent attentivement l'archer rouge. Il n'était pas seul et discutait avec quelqu'un.   
-Merci d'être venu mais on aurait préféré votre collègue vert. Dit une voix qui leur était inconnu.   
-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda Roy.   
-Qu'il revienne. Il est le meilleur des justiciers, celui qui nous apporte de l'espoir et nous protège le mieux. Il doit revenir.  
-Il ne reviendra pas. 

Oliver et John écoutait la conversation sans dire un moment. Ils attendaient patiemment que l'un des deux hommes reprenne la parole.   
-Oh que si. Parce que nous avons son ancienne collaboratrice. Vous savez, cette blonde qu'il a sauvée à plusieurs reprises.   
Oliver avait envie de tuer cet homme. Il souhaitait être à la place de Roy. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à Felicity ?! À côté de lui, Diggle sentait que son ami n'allait pas tarder à exploser.  
Hors de lui, Oliver se leva.   
-Il veut voir l'archer vert, et bien son vœu va être exaucé.   
Le garde du corps remarqua la détermination de l'archer mais aussi sa volonté de faire souffrir et de tuer ce qui avait osé s'en prendre à l'informaticienne.  
\- Oliver, calme-toi. Lui conseilla Digg. Attend de voir ce que Roy peut faire.   
Oliver retourna à côté de son ami mais ne s'assit pas, il resta debout, les bras croisés.   
La voix de Roy résonna dans la cave.   
-Où est-elle ?   
-Tant que l'archer vert ne reviendra pas, vous ne saurez pas.   
Puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapide et des bruits de klaxon et de voitures.   
-Je l’ai perdu. Leur dit l'archer rouge.   
Oliver s'éloigna la Diggle. La colère qu'il éprouvait était de plus en plus forte. Son regard se posa sur la fougère offerte par Felicity. Soudainement, il se sentit désemparé. La jeune femme avait disparue et il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver. Il pensait qu'en arrêtant d'être un justicier, il ne pourrait rien lui arrivé mais il avait tort. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle se ferait enlever par un groupe de fanatiques. C'était de sa faute si ces personnes existaient. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il pensa que sa décision de ne plus remettre son costume n'avait pas été une bonne idée.   
Lorsque Roy et Laurel revinrent, ils s'excusèrent tous les deux auprès d'Oliver car il savait parfaitement qu'il était en colère et malheureux comme jamais.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire maintenant ? Demanda Laurel.   
Roy lança un regard noir à l'avocate, Oliver n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de phrase qui se ferait se sentir encore plus désespéré.   
-Roy, tu peux me décrire l'homme avec qui tu as parlé. Dit Digg. On va tenter de l'identifier avec ça et l'enregistrement de sa voix.   
Pendant ce temps, Oliver se retira au fond du QG et frappa avec colère un mannequin. Il imaginait sa Felicity retenu dans un sous-sol sombre par une bande de fanatiques plus fou les uns que les autres. Il la voyait effrayée et entouré de personnes qui lui posaient des questions sur l'archer vert et auxquelles elle refusait évidemment de répondre.   
-Oliver ? L'interrompit Laurel.   
Le jeune homme se retourna.   
-On va la trouver. Les personnes qui l'ont enlevé ne sont pas des criminels expérimentés.   
-Je sais.   
-Mais tu t'inquiètes quand même. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais tu es sûr que tu as fait le bon choix en décidant de ne plus être l'Arrow ?   
Laurel savait qu'avec cette question elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres de son ex. Cependant Oliver répondit avec calme.   
-Même si je dois avouer que ça me manque un peu, je croyais que c'était le bon choix jusqu'à aujourd'hui.   
-Tu manquais aussi à Felicity. Même si je sais que vous vous voyez sûrement tous les soirs, elle a laissé entendre que travailler avec toi ça avait laissé un vide en elle. Et plusieurs fois je l'ai vu regarder cette vitrine. Dit-elle en désignant de la main l'endroit où il entreposait son costume avant qu'il n'abandonne. Elle avait un regard un peu triste comme si il manquait quelque chose.   
-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit.   
-Comme si elle pouvait, elle veut le meilleur pour toi. Si elle voit que tu es heureux elle ne dira rien.   
Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.   
-Felicity approuverait si tu décidais de remettre ton costume. Ne crois pas que tu la trahi si tu le fais.   
-Merci Laurel.   
La jeune brune sourit et reparti vers John et Roy qui attendaient patiemment que le logiciel trouve ce qu'ils cherchaient. Aucun d’eux n’avait envie de rentrer chez eux ce soir bien qu’il soit très tard. Leur ami et guide était en danger, ils se devaient de la retrouver. Elle avait aidé chacun dans les moments difficiles, ils n’avaient pas le droit de prendre une pause ou de se déconcentrer.  
-On a une correspondance. Il vit dans les Glades, près de chez Roy.  
-J'y vais. Dit Oliver en sortant la malle dans laquelle étaient rangées ses affaires. Mais juste cette fois, pour Felicity.   
Personne ne dit rien, tous savais que le jeune homme était incapable d'attendre sans rien faire.   
Il partit se changer.   
Lorsqu'Oliver revint Diggle était installé devant les écrans et Roy et Laurel l'attendait.   
Le garde du corps regarda Green Arrow, Arsenal et Black Canary sortir de la cave bien décidé à retrouver leur amie et partenaires.


	7. Chapter 7

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de l'un des agresseurs de Felicity se fit en silence. Personne n'avait envie de parler.   
En arrivant, ils se firent les plus discrets possibles.   
Roy resta à l'extérieur afin de faire le guet tandis que Laurel et Oliver exploraient la bâtisse. Elle semblait être déserte jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en robe de chambre. Immédiatement, Oliver banda son arc. La menacer n’était pas forcément nécessaire mais il souhaitait obtenir des information rapidement.  
-Où est votre fils ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix puissante.   
-Euh... Je...   
-Où est votre fils ? répéta-t-il plus fort.   
-Il n'est pas là. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il est chez des amis.   
-Qui ? Donnez-moi leurs noms.   
Elle donna rapidement les noms que Diggle s'empressait de chercher. Elle était extrêmement effrayer.   
Les justiciers s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison lorsque la mère ajouta :  
-Ne lui faites pas de mal.   
-Ça dépendra de ce que lui a fait. Tonna Oliver.   
La mère parue surprise d'entendre que son fils ait pu faire de mauvaises actions.  
-Il vous admire tellement, il ne ferait de mal à personne.   
Oliver ne répondit rien pour ne pas encore plus effrayer cette pauvre femme. Il éprouvait de la peine pour elle, elle semblait tellement fière de lui. Et pourtant il faisait chanter l'archer. Parce que oui, c'était du chantage. La vie de Felicity contre son retour en tant que justicier.   
Oliver parti sans rien ajouter. Il retourna au Verdant accompagné de Roy et Laurel. Diggle les attendait avec toutes les informations qu'il avait collectées sur les différents noms donnés par la mère de l'un des coupables. Les trois justiciers visitèrent les appartements de chacun de ses hommes sans trouver ni personne ni indice. Le seul point commun était toutes les photos de l’archer vert qui ornaient les murs de leurs chambres. En d’autre circonstance, Oliver aurait été ému mais aujourd’hui, il trouvait cela dangereux.  
Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la dernière maison, Diggle leur indiqua qu'il avait réussi à localiser leur téléphone portable et que la plupart se trouvait dans un immeuble des Glades. En s'y rendant, Oliver sentait sa colère augmenter. Il avait tellement besoin de voir Felicity, de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Laurel et Roy le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir Oliver tout en contrôle, mais là, il était très énervé et inquiet.   
Ils se rendirent dans l'immeuble que Diggle avait repéré. L'endroit était abandonné et il ne semblait y avoir aucune âme vivante à l'intérieur. Ils marchaient à pas feutrés, ne faisant aucun bruit. Ils s’étaient séparés afin de couvrir plus de surface.   
Dans ses veines, le sang d’Oliver bouillait. Il se sentait près à neutraliser la moindre personne qui se mettrait entre lui et la femme qu'il aimait. Le bâtiment semblait vraiment désert. Il commençait à avoir peur de ne pas la retrouver.   
-Oliver ?   
La voix de Roy qui sortait de son oreillette le fit sursauter.   
-Descend au troisième étage, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.   
L'archer vert descendit précipitamment, priant intérieurement que Roy est trouvé quelque chose qui leur indiquerait où était l'informaticienne.   
Il vit l'archer rouge au bout d'un couloir qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans la pièce voisine.   
En entrant, il découvrit un écran placer sur une vieille table bancale. Il était allumé, on y voyait ce qui semblait être un hangar en métal. Au fond, on pouvait distinguer une grande porte qui était à peine ouverte sur une étendue d'eau. Par l'ouverture, on pouvait apercevoir le bout d'une grue. Des tas de bidon et de containers rouillés étaient disposés un peu partout.   
Oliver mémorisa le plus de détails possible sachant que tout pouvait être important.   
Soudain trois personnes apparurent. Tous semblaient être des hommes. Ils portaient des vestes d'un vert semblable à celui du costume d'Oliver. Ils avaient rabattu leur capuche afin de masquer leur visage. Et c'est avec une voix modifiée comme celle d'Arrow que l'un d'eux parla.   
-Enfin vous voilà ! On se doutait que vous nous trouveriez même sans l'aide de votre charmante alliée.   
Oliver ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas leur montrer à quel point il tenait à Felicity. Ce fut donc Roy qui parla.   
-Ou est-elle ?   
Un sourire semblait se dessiner sur le visage de leur interlocuteur. Il tandis le bras en direction de quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Puis, trois autres hommes arrivèrent, encerclant une femme blonde qui n'était autre que Felicity. Elle ne portait plus ses lunettes et de nombreuses mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval habituellement si parfaite. Trois hématomes commençaient à apparaître sur son doux visage. La colère et la haine qui habitait Oliver ne fit que grandir en voyant cela.   
L'homme au premier plan reprit la parole.  
-Revenons à nos moutons. Reprenez votre rôle de justicier. Vous avez fait le premier pas en remettant votre costume, maintenant combattez le crime. Pensez à tous ses gens que vous inspirez.   
-Je ne reviendrai pas. Dit Oliver avec tout le calme dont il était capable.   
L'archer ne quittait pas Felicity des yeux. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée devant la caméra. Ses lèvres bougeait et semblait répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots.  
-Si vous ne le faites pas pour votre ville faite le pour elle.   
Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui assena un grand coup dans le ventre. Oliver serra son arc. Un instinct meurtrier lui disait que lorsqu'il retrouvait Felicity, il devrait tuer ses kidnappers.   
-Maintenant vous avez une motivation. Protégez la ville et rien ne lui arrivera.   
Oliver ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il la vit relever la tête en direction de ce qui devait être l'écran qui servait à voir les deux archers. Son regard semblait désespéré. Oliver hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle dû le voir car une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux.   
L'écran s'éteignit.   
Roy se tourna vers son mentor.   
-On va la trouver. Je te promets qu’on n’arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas saine et sauve.   
Oliver appréciait le soutient de son ami mais ne répondit rien. Il préférait rester renfermé sur lui-même sinon il perdrait tout son sang-froid et crierai sur la première personne qu'il croiserait.   
Les trois justiciers retournèrent au Verdant. Il était tôt, le soleil allait se lever dans quelques heures. Ils devaient se dépêcher afin de ne pas être vu en plein jour.   
Diggle les attendait. Lorsqu'il vit Oliver, il s'excusa.   
-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à retracer le signal de l'ordinateur.   
Oliver hocha la tête, signe qu'il n'en voulait pas à son garde du corps.   
-J'ai un moyen de la trouver.   
Tous ses partenaires se retournèrent vers lui.   
-Elle se trouve dans un entrepôt sur les quais à cinq kilomètres de la gare.   
Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis il s'expliqua.   
-C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter sur la vidéo.   
Diggle se mit immédiatement au travail. Il chercha un hangar qui se trouvait à cinq kilomètres de la gare. Oliver faisait les cent pas, il trouvait Diggle tellement lent.  
-Ça pourrait être l'un de ses trois-là.   
Ils se penchèrent tous sur le plan de la ville.   
-C'est celui-là. Dit Roy en pointant du doigt le plus petit. Il y avait une grue sur les images du hangar.   
Sans attendre, les justiciers remirent leur masque.   
-Oliver.   
L'archer se retourna et fit face à son chauffeur.   
-N'oublie pas que ce ne sont que des gamins. Felicity ne voudrait pas que tu aille trop loin dans ta colère.   
Oliver acquiesça. Il savait également que Felicity ne voudrait pas qu’il leur fasse du mal. Mais si les tortionnaires de la jeune femme allaient trop loin, il n’hésiterait pas.  
L’archer parti vers la sortie, prêt à récupérer la femme de sa vi


	8. Chapter 8

Ils arrivèrent sur les quais en toute discrétion. Ils ne souhaitaient surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque leurs présences et qu'ainsi les kidnapper tente de fuir avec Felicity. Pour cela, ils avaient garé leurs motos quelques pâtés de maison plus loin. Ils se séparèrent. Laurel s’occuperait de l’entrée principale avec Roy tandis qu’Oliver s’occuperait d’une petite porte située sur le côté nord. Avant de partir, il rappela à ses partenaires de le prévenir immédiatement s’ils avaient la moindre petite information à propos de Felicity. Roy posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Oliver afin de lui donner la confiance dont il avait cruellement besoin et s’élança en courant suivit de Laurel.  
Oliver se mit à courir dans la direction opposée et rejoignit l’entrée nord. Il se glissa dans l'entrepôt en silence. A peine eut il posé un pied dans le bâtiment qu’un homme l’attaqua de manière archaïque avec un morceau de bois qui devait appartenir à une palette. Il l’assomma en une seconde et le traina hors de vu derrière un tas de carton. L’archer ne voulait surtout pas perdre du temps à se battre avec une bande de dégénérés. Il se dirigea vers une succession de pièces qui semblait être d’anciens bureaux. Il fouilla chacun d’eux sans rien trouver d’intéressant. Il commençait à croire qu’une fois de plus, il se trouvait dans un lieu désert et que Felicity n’était pas ici. Après quelques minutes, il trouva deux adolescents en train de discuter devant une porte. De toute évidence, il était là pour monter la garde. Cependant aucun d'eux ne semblait prendre leur rôle au sérieux. Comment des personnes aussi négligentes avaient pu prendre en otage Felicity et surtout connaitre son lien avec l’Arrow ? Oliver trouvait cela extrêmement étrange. Il devait y avoir un plus gros cerveau derrière cela. Sans faire de bruit, il tendit l’oreille pour écouter la conversation.  
-Je continue à me demander si on a enlevé la bonne personne. Quand on l’a vu, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Elle est trop bizarre pour qu’il tienne à elle.  
Bizarre n’était pas un mot qui correspondait à Felicity selon Oliver. Il aurait plutôt dit différente et c’est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle.  
-On aurait mieux fait d'enlever le Canary, ça l'aurait plus atteint.   
"Si vous saviez à quel point vous avez tort " pensa Oliver. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils avaient enlevé la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.   
-C'est vrai qu’ils forment un beau couple tous les deux. Mais tu nous vois enlever une justicière ?   
-Oh non. Cette blonde était bien plus facile à battre.   
L’un d’eux ricana ce qui eut le don de faire monter la colère d’Oliver.  
-Par contre elle est bornée, elle aurait pu nous parler de l'archer vert. Ça doit être tellement génial de travailler avec lui. Au lieu de ça elle se met à débiter des phrases sans fin et sans intérêt.  
-Yep. Enfin, le seul avantage de l'avoir enlevée elle c'est qu'elle est mignonne.   
-Et que l'Arrow ne la retrouvera pas puisqu'elle n'est pas là pour l'aider.   
-Tu sais qu'il doit bien ce rincer l'œil. Tu as vus ses fess...   
Il ne pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Enervé qu'ils aient osé reluquer le postérieure de sa Felicity, Oliver sorti de l’ombre et attaqua les deux adolescents. Il les neutralisa avec facilité. C'était tellement facile, qu'il eut presque pitié d'eux. Il prit le temps de les attacher afin que la police vienne les récupérer plus tard.   
Il ouvrit la porte qu'ils gardaient. La pièce dans laquelle il entra était silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre. Il attendit que ses yeux s’habituent à l'absence de lumière. Il distingua une silhouette, tête baissée, à quelques mètres de lui. Il la reconnu immédiatement.   
-Felicity !   
La jeune femme releva la tête.   
-Oliver. Murmura-t-elle tandis que ses lèvres s’étiraient en un mince sourire et que ses yeux brillaient d’une magnifique lueur.  
À l'entente de son nom, Oliver se précipita vers elle. Il la détacha rapidement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours son arc.   
-Tu as fait vite. Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée à son oreille.   
-Pas suffisamment, je suis désolé. Dit-il en releva le visage de Felicity vers lui.   
Il pouvait voir des bleus sur sa merveilleuse peau.   
-Je vais bien. Murmura-t-elle pour le rassuré.   
Mais Oliver était toujours aussi inquiet.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?   
-Rien.   
Il la regardait dans les yeux afin de la pousser à tout lui dire.   
-Felicity !   
-Oliver si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver. Et je n'aime pas ça.   
-Ils t'ont fait du mal !   
Felicity sentait la haine qu'éprouvait son ami. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le calmer.   
-Oliver, ce sont des gamins.   
-Je ne le ferais rien d'autre que les remettre à la police parce que tu me le demande.   
Felicity se serra contre lui. Elle savait qu'il y avait un mais qu’il gardait pour lui et elle connaissait ce qu’il signifiait. Si jamais ils ne faisaient ne serait-ce que la menacer encore une fois, il ne serait pas aussi clément.   
-Il faut y aller. Dit-il.  
Elle desserra un peu son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Oliver. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. L'archer lui répondit avec tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Il finit par s'abandonner complètement à ce baiser, oubliant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cela le calma et lui rappela que la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était que Felicity soit en sécurité.  
-J'en était sûr. Dit quelqu'un derrière eux.   
Oliver se retourna et se mit devant sa petite amie afin de la protéger même si il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes notions de combat pour se défendre.   
Il avait en face de lui un homme habillé comme lui. Le costume était identique au sien à quelques détails près. Il était moins grand puisque l'homme était moins musclé et moins abîmé ce qui donnait une impression de déguisement pour une manifestation geek.   
-Ça ne lui va pas du tout. Marmonna Felicity derrière lui.  
Cette remarque complètement déplacé par rapport à la situation faillit lui arracher un sourire.   
En détaillant son opposant d’un peu plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il avait en face de lui l'homme qui lui avait parlé sur la vidéo.   
-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Depuis un an je me prépare et m'entraîne sans relâche pour cet instant. Je vous admire mais depuis le début, mais vous êtes devenu trop tendre, il est tant que quelqu'un vous remplace.   
Oliver sentit Felicity glisser sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir. Il appréciait ce contact discret qui lui donnait tellement de force. Il la pressa légèrement et la lâcha pour aller en découdre avec le faux archer vert.   
Le combat commença, les coups partaient dans tous les sens. Felicity avait du mal à suivre. Son agresseur se battait de manière identique à celle d'Oliver. On voyait à quel point il avait regardé et étudié chacune des techniques de l'Arrow. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri lorsque son compagnon se prit un violent coup de genoux au visage qui aurait dû le sonner. Toutefois, cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté puisque l’archer vert se releva et redoubla d’intensité dans ses coups. L’informaticienne vit son partenaire prendre peu à peu le dessus. L’expérience et la motivation d’Oliver venait à bout de l’usurpateur. L’homme tomba à genoux. Lorsqu’il tenta de se relever, Oliver tira une flèche qui l'attacha contre le mur. Il fit face en son opposant en respirant de manière saccadé. Le manque d’entrainement faisait qu’il avait perdu en endurance.  
-Je n'aurai pas dû perdre. Je t'ai observé et je me bats comme toi. J’aurai du être supérieur, je n’ai pas peur de tuer mon adversaire contrairement à toi.  
-Non, tu ne pouvais pas gagner. Il te manque une cause qui te donne une raison de te battre. Dit Oliver en se tournant vers Felicity.   
Il s'approcha d'elle, la pris par la main  
-Ou quelqu’un pour qui tu ferais n’importe quoi. Murmura-t-il de telles sortes que seule la jeune femme l’entende.  
Le cœur de Felicity fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était toujours surprise lorsqu’Oliver lui faisait ce genre de déclaration tout droit sorti d’un film romantique. Et le plus beau était qu’à chaque fois il le pensait.  
Sans rien ajouter, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce, collés l’un à l’autre. L'archer vert contacta le reste de l'équipe afin de les informer qu'il avait retrouvé Felicity et qu'ils retournaient au Verdant.   
Il ne chercha même pas à trouver le reste des délinquants, il n'en avait que faire. Il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver et Felicity sortir de l'entrepôt en silence. L'archer avait d'une main enlacé la taille de sa partenaire afin de mieux la protéger. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour ça car en vérité il éprouvait juste le besoin de la sentir proche de lui. À une vingtaine de mettre de l'entrepôt, ils tombèrent sur l'un des hommes à capuche verte, une bouteille à la main, qui fut surpris de les voir. Felicity ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle le frappa à l'entrejambe puis sur son crâne ce qui l'assomma.   
L'archer avait rapidement bandé son arc mais n’intervint pas. Il regardait sa petite amie avec des yeux étonnés. Voyant qu'Oliver la fixait, elle s'est justifia.  
-Il le méritait.   
Le jeune homme ne dit rien, trop content de voir qu'elle pouvait parfois se comporter un peu comme lui.   
Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la moto d'Oliver. Il monta et aida Felicity à faire de même. Elle se colla contre lui et enlaça son buste musclé demain ses bras.   
-Tiens-toi bien à moi.   
-Doucement, s’il te plait. Dit-elle à son oreille.  
Oliver sentit la fragilité de sa partenaire dans sa voix bien qu’elle essayait de la masquer. Il posa une de ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer qu’il était là et que plus rien ne lui arriverait.  
La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il la sentit appuyer sa tête contre son dos. Puis, il démarra et accéléra progressivement comme elle lui avait demandé. Felicity regarda la ville défiler devant ses yeux. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle avait l’impression de ne pas être éveillée. Elle était collée à l’homme qu’elle aimait en regardant un magnifique lever de soleil alors que le vent caressait son visage. En cet instant tous les souvenir de la nuit passé avait été supprimé de son esprit.

Lorsqu'Oliver arrêta la moto devant le Verdant, il attendit que Felicity descende. Mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à bouger. Elle le serrait toujours aussi fort.  
-Felicity.   
-Mmmmh. Ah oui, pardon. C'est juste que je me sentais bien contre toi. Balbutia-t-elle en descendant du deux roues.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la cave main dans la main. L’archer guidait la jeune femme qui semblait un peu perturbée.  
Diggle les regardait arriver en souriant. Il s'avança vers eux et prit Felicity dans ses bras lorsqu'elle eut lâché la main d'Oliver. Elle gémit légèrement lorsque la garde du corps la serra un peu trop fort. Intérieurement, elle pria pour qu'Oliver ne l'ai pas entendu. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Dès que Diggle l'eu lâchée, l'archer la tourna face à lui.   
-Où tu as mal ?   
-Oliver, c'était n'est rien. Mentit-elle.  
Oliver soupira.   
-Dis-moi s'il te plaît.   
Felicity renonça à argumenter. Elle souleva son haut afin de montrer une énorme marque rouge au niveau des côtes qui commençait à devenir bleu. L’archer eut envie de retourner sur les quais et donner aux agresseurs de sa petite amie ce qu’il méritait.  
-Assis toi. Lui ordonna-t-il.   
Elle s'exécuta et s'installa sur la table en métal. Pendant ce temps Oliver enlevait ses gants et les posaient à côté d'elle. Il la regarda en s'excusant déjà de la douleur qu'il allait lui causer. Le plus délicatement possible, il posa ses doigts sur l'hématome. Il la sentit se raidir.   
-Pardon.   
Il palpa la blessure afin de sentir si dessous il n'y avait pas une côte cassée. Felicity gémit et posa une main sur son bras. Comme pour la soulager du mal qu'il lui causait, Oliver posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en laissant sa main sur ses côtes. Il sentit la prise de Felicity sur son bras se desserrer. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, il rompit le baiser au grand damne de sa moitié.   
-Tu n'as rien de casser. Dit Oliver.   
Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la blessée avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser à son tour. Il passa ses bras autour d’elle afin de lui donner tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.  
-Hum hum.   
Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir que Diggle était toujours là. Felicity rougit et tenta de s'éloigner d'Oliver alors que celui-ci la maintenait fermement contre lui.  
-Désolé. S'excusa simplement l'archer sans vraiment le penser.   
Il fit descendre Felicity de la table.   
-Ça va ? Demanda Oliver. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?   
-La seule chose que je veux c'est prendre une douche et toi. Enfin pas les deux en même temps. Dans d'autres circonstances ce serait tentant, mais…  
Elle se tut quand elle entendit Roy étouffer un rire derrière elle. Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il croisa le regard de Laurel qui lui intimait de se taire.  
Oliver reporta son attention sur Felicity.   
-On rentre ?   
La jeune femme acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers.   
-Oliver.   
Il se retourna. Et vit que Felicity n’avait pas bougé.  
\- Tu ne crois pas que tu oublies quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien contre ton le fait que tu portes ton costume à la maison mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son utilisation première.   
Il baissa les yeux sur ces vêtements. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé Felicity si vite qu'il avait complètement oublié de se changer. Il attrapa ses affaires dans son sac et parti à la salle de bain.   
L'informaticienne s'appuya contre son bureau en l'attendant. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Heureusement pour elle, Laurel vint lui parler de tout autre chose.   
-Alors, avec Ollie ça va ?   
Felicity se tourna vers son amie, un peu gênée.   
-Oui.   
-Vous habitez ensemble ?   
-Non. Enfin un peu.   
-Je suis tellement contente pour vous !   
La jeune blonde fut surprise par la réaction de la justicière. L’avocate n’avait plus aucune vue sur Oliver et sa relation avec Ted Grant le prouvait bien. Cependant Felicity trouvait bizarre de discuter de sa relation amoureuse avec Oliver avec elle.  
-Il était si inquiet quand il s'est rendu compte que tu avais disparu. Un peu comme toi quand il est parti affronter le chef de la ligue des assassins. Vous tenez tellement l'un à l'autre. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait que l'Oliver que je connaissais n'existe plus. Celui qu'il est devenu est bien meilleur, il mérite quelqu'un comme toi.   
Felicity ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de la part de Laurel.   
-Merci. Dit-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras.   
Oliver revint à ce moment-là. Il avait troqué son costume contre un jean et un t-shirt gris.   
Il fut une fois de plus un peu surpris de voir les deux femmes échanger une accolade amicale. Elles étaient si différentes l’une de l’autre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles puissent devenir de bonnes amies.   
Il les rejoignit et le jeune couple dit au revoir à leurs amis. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Felicity se fit en silence. Quand ils entrèrent, Felicity regarda la pièce avec étonnement. Son salon était parsemé de bougies maintenant éteintes, quelques pétales de rose étaient éparpillés sur le sol. La jeune femme se retourna vers Oliver qui avait complètement oublié qu'il avait décoré l'appartement pour faire une surprise à Felicity. Elle passait ses bras autour de son buste et se serra contre lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte.  
-Je suis désolé. Dit-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides.   
-De quoi ? S'enquit Oliver.   
-D'être passé au Verdant alors que tu avais préparé tout ça et de m'être fait enlever lamentablement.   
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'une fois de plus te mettre en danger.   
Felicity se laissa aller et craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Elle s'était retenue depuis que l'archer l'avait secourue.  
Oliver l'attira sur le canapé en la gardant contre lui. Il comprenait qu'elle se soit retenue devant leurs amis afin de ne pas les inquiéter et de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs regards emplis de pitié. Il était heureux qu'elle laisse toutes ses émotions sortir quand même avec lui.   
-Ils voulaient que je leur parle de toi, que je leur dise qui tu étais. Comme je refusais de répondre ils m'ont frappée. Ils pensaient que cela n'était pas grave s’ils me blessaient puisque j'étais facilement remplaçable.   
-Tu es irremplaçable.   
La bouche de Felicity s'étira en un mince sourire.   
-Ils m'ont posé des questions pendant des heures. Leur chef, celui qui était habillé comme toi, était un psychopathe. Il veut vraiment te remplacer. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre, parce qu'il pense être bien meilleur que toi. Ce qui est complètement faux.   
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.   
Après plusieurs minutes elle s'écarta d'Oliver et alla se laver. Elle y passa plus de temps que d'habitude. Elle voulait faire disparaitre de sa peau la moindre trace de la nuit qu’elle venait de passer dans l’entrepôt. Lorsqu'elle sorti, Oliver la rejoignit dans la chambre.   
-La douche c'est fait, maintenant toi.   
Elle alla dans ses bras.  
-Felicity.  
Elle releva la tête.  
-Il faut que tu mettes ça sur ta blessure. Dit-il ne lui montrant une crème que Diggle lui avait donné avant de partir.  
Felicity alla s’assoir sur le lit, elle ouvrit le tube de crème mais Oliver l’arrêta.  
-Tu permets ? Demanda-il en lui prenant la pommade des mains.  
Elle acquiesça et souleva son débardeur. Avec douceur, Oliver appliqua le produit sur l’hématome. La fraicheur de la pommade apaisait un peu la douleur. Quand il eut terminé il rabaissa le haut de la jeune femme et partit se laver les mains.  
Quand il revint, ils s'installèrent dans le lit. L'archer sur le dos avec la tête de Felicity sur son torse. Il la maintenait contre lui en la tenant par la hanche. Il savait que la jeune femme adorait être allongée sur lui, cela lui donnait une vue imprenable sur ses abdominaux, même si là, Oliver avait gardé son t-shirt. D’ailleurs, elle n’était pas d’humeur à admirer la musculature parfaite du jeune homme.  
-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?   
-Juste une, que tu sois là quand je me réveillerais.   
-Je serai toujours là Felicity.  
Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. II la regarda s'endormir avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil plein de rêve.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver se réveilla. Il remarqua que Felicity avait bougé et était complètement allongée sur lui. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Il caressa son dos, appréciant la chaleur douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il espérait que les événements de la nuit passée ne la traumatisent pas trop. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste et apeurée. Dans ces moments-là, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle retrouve son magnifique sourire.

Il tourna la tête et regarda l'heure : dix-huit heures. Il avait dormit près de onze heures. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait en pleine forme.

Son ventre émit un gargouillis. Il pria pour que cela ne réveille pas la jeune femme endormie paisiblement contre lui. Tout doucement et à contre cœur, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Felicity. Il se rendit dans le salon. En voyant que tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour la veille était toujours en place, il décida de ne rien ranger et de faire une surprise à sa petite amie.

Pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas, son téléphone sonna. Il se précipita pour décrocher afin de ne pas empêcher Felicity de dormir. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin d'un long sommeil réparateur.

-Allô ?

-Ollie, il faut qu'on parle.

Oliver reconnu sa sœur et se demanda à quoi était dû ce ton si sérieux.

-Je suppose que si tu n'es pas à la maison c'est parce que tu es avec Felicity. On avait convenu que si tu étais encore avec elle au bout d'un mois, elle viendrait dîner à la maison. Or ça fait bien plus d'un mois.

Oliver grogna, il avait complètement oublié.

\- Thea, on n'avait pas convenu, tu avais décidé. Et je ne...

-Ne me fais pas croire que c'est trop tôt je ne te croirai pas. Donc soit tu l'invite, soit je le fais. Samedi prochain ça me semble pas mal.

Oliver soupira sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner.

-OK.

-Yes ! Et bonne soirée. Passe le bonjour à ta chérie de ma part.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as appelé juste pour ça ?

-Oui. Dit-elle, appartement fière d'elle.

-Bye Thea.

Il finit de préparer le repas et retourna dans la chambre. Il regarda Felicity dormir pendant de nombreuses minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se réveilla.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Oliver. Il la regardait avec une expression pleine d'affection. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon amour. Murmura-t-il.

-Tu es là. Constata-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrai être nulle part ailleurs.

Elle sourit. Et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Met une robe et rejoint moi dans le salon.

-Une robe ?

-S'il te plaît.

Il embrassa la joue de la jeune femme et partie.

Felicity s'exécuta et ouvrit sa penderie afin de choisir une robe qui plaisait à Oliver. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui demande de porter une robe, il était tellement plus facile de choisir un jean. Elle finit par opter pour l'une des plus simple qu'elle n'avait jamais mise devant lui pour la stupide raison qu'elle était verte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle s'habillait pour lui. Même si parfois c'était vrai.

Elle l'enfila lentement afin d'éviter de trop ressentir les douleurs qui tiraillaient ses muscles. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et elle rejoignit son homme dans le salon.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut subjuguée par l'atmosphère qu'il avait réussi à créer. La douce lumière des bougies donnait une ambiance romantique et intime. Oliver la regardait sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à une allure folle. Elle était tellement belle. En la voyant, on avait du mal à croire que la nuit précédente elle s'était faite enlevée et torturée. C'était d'ailleurs le but de cette soirée pour l'archer, lui faire oublier la nuit dernière. En cet instant, lui aussi avait oublié les incidents qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

Il la regarda s'approcher de lui sans bouger. Elle le remarqua et se dit que quelque chose clochait.

-Il y a un problème ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? La robe ne te plaît pas ? Si, c'est ça je peux allez me changer.

-Non. Dit-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

La jeune femme se tut.

-Felicity, tu es absolument magnifique. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes.

Felicity rougit. Oliver paraissait être d'une telle franchise quand il lui faisait des compliments qu'elle se sentait la femme la plus parfaite au monde. Le jeune homme ne dit rien sur la couleur de la robe bien qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle était d'un vert semblable à celui de son costume.

Il l'invita à venir s'asseoir en lui tirant la chaise. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Oliver en sentant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à son aise.

-Oui. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu m'invite ou que tu me fais une surprise comme ça, je suis stressée.

Oliver leva les sourcils, étonné. Il voulait que la jeune femme se sente à l'aise

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai et que quelque chose va tout gâcher.

-Je te promets que je ne laisserais rien ni personne gâcher cette soirée.

Oliver leur servit à manger. Ils dégustèrent ce que le jeune homme avait préparé tout en discutant. L'archer buvait les paroles de Felicity. Il l'écoutait avec attention, lui confiait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dite à personne, la faisait rire. Il ne se lassait pas de ses maladresse, il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais. A chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, il ne tombait que plus amoureux d'elle. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi charmante tout en restant incroyablement naturelle ?

Ils avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Felicity adorait quand il la regardait comme ça. Elle se sentait aussi parfaite que lui. Plus les minutes passaient plus elle avait envie d'être plus proche de lui. Elle remarqua la main d'Oliver posée sur la table. Sans hésitation, elle posa la sienne dessus et nous ses doigts aux siens.

Oliver décide de parler de l'appel de Thea.

-Felicity, Thea voudrait que tu viennes dîner chez nous un soir.

La jeune femme nota le chez "nous", bien qu'il passait la grande majorité de ses nuits avec elle, il considérait encore que sa maison était là où vivait sa petite sœur. Bien qu'un peu déçue, elle ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement étonnée.

Elle et la jeune Queen ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Elles s'étaient juste croisées en de rares occasions.

-Elle veut vraiment te rencontrer parce que tu es la femme que j'aime.

Un grand sourire étira la bouche de Felicity.

-Quand ?

-Samedi prochain.

-Elle a déjà décidé d'une date. S'étonna Felicity.

-Elle prévoit tout. Répondit Oliver. Elle l'avait déjà prévu quand je suis revenu après avoir combattu Ra's al ghul.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Felicity, piquée par la curiosité.

-Quand je suis rentré après notre dîner, j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire parce qu'elle voulait savoir avec qui j'étais. Elle a compris que ce n'était pas juste un dîner entre ami parce que tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour moi donc elle voulait te rencontrer.

-Et tu ne m'a rien dit.

-Je voulais attendre pour être sûr que nous deux ça allait tenir.

-Tu en doutais ?

-J'ai eu tellement de désillusion dans ma vie que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que viendrai un moment où tu ne voudrais plus de moi.

-Tu ne le pense plus ?

-Parfois si. Avoue-t-il. Quand je suis loin de toi pendant trop longtemps.

Felicity serra les doigts d'Oliver entre les siens.

-Sache que même quand tu es loin ça n'arrivera pas.

Ils finirent de manger tout en discutant. Toute trace de stress avait disparu chez Felicity. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Oliver se leva et tendit sa main à Felicity afin qu'elle fasse de même. Elle accepta l'invitation, intriguée.

-Il y a un truc dont j'ai rêvé à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle j'aimerai faire en vrai. Lui dit-il.

Felicity fut surprise, un nombre immense de scénario possible firent leur apparition dans son esprit et la plupart ne se passait pas dans le salon mais dans la chambre. Oliver s'éloigna de quelques pas et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Une douce musique sortie des enceintes. Il revint se poster devant Felicity, prit sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fut d'abord surprise, puis elle se laissa faire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Oliver était aux anges. À chaque gala auquel il avait participé avec Felicity, il avait voulu l'invité à danser. Mais à chaque fois il n'avait pas osé, par peur que les rumeurs déplaisantes à leur sujet ne s'intensifient et que sa secrétaire n'en souffre.

-Tu rêves de danser avec moi ? Demanda Felicity.

-C'est stupide.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé que tu m'invitais au danser.

-Je m'en doutais.

Devant le regard un peu surpris de sa cavalière il ajouta.

-Tu n'es pas très discrète.

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Maintenant, ils se contentaient de se balancer au rythme de la musique.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu viennes de le faire mais tu peux recommencer.

-Où as-tu appris à danser ?

-Chez moi, avec ma mère. Elle s'était mis entre tête de m'apprendre quelque chose qu'elle savait faire et pas moi, et que je ne pouvais pas apprendre seule. Je dois avouer que ce sont des bons souvenirs.

Il y avait de l'émotion dans la voix de Felicity, comme si il s'agissait d'un des rares bons souvenirs de son enfance.

-Fais-moi penser à la remercier de me permettre de pouvoir partager ce moment avec toi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ils dansèrent encore quelques secondes puis ils collèrent leurs fronts et s'arrêtèrent.

Oliver se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme passa se bras autour de son cou. Elle répondait à son baiser avec passion.

Toutes doucement, ils se déplacèrent vers la chambre. Felicity, tout comme Oliver, avait complètement oublié les événements de la nuit dernière le temps de cette soirée.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un rêve très étrange qui faisait qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle chercha désespérément Oliver autour d'elle à l'aveuglette mais elle ne troua que les draps froids. Elle finit par attendre l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et l'alluma. Elle était seule dans sa chambre. Elle se leva et sortie afin de savoir où il était. Elle trouva son petit ami devant son ordinateur. Il lisait attentivement un document affiché à l'écran. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'archer.

-Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il fit pivoter son siège pour lui faire face.

-Je lisais le rapport de la police sur ton enlèvement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain et dormir ? Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'une des siennes. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as une réunion importante demain matin.

-Je sais, mais je voulais être sûr que ces gens ne tenteraient plus rien. Répondit-il.

Il attira Felicity sur ses genoux et se sera contre elle. Il respirait son odeur sucré qui les rassurait tant. Il avait tellement peur pour elle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-La police n'a pas retrouvé l'homme qui veut me remplacer. Il faut que je le retrouve.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de les faire. Lui dit-elle.

-Je sais mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'en reprenne à toi. Et je dois avouer qu'être Arrow m'avais manqué. Bien que les circonstances qui m'ont fait redevenir cet homme étaient terrifiantes. Je me sens responsable de ce que fait ce criminel.

Il leva son visage vers celui de Felicity qui le fixait sans rien dire. Elle continuait à caresser sa nuque.

-D'accord, on ira au Verdant demain après le travail pour régler ce problème.

Oliver hocha la tête. Il fut rassuré que Felicity le soutienne. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il remette son costume. Si elle lui demandait de ne jamais redevenir Arrow, il le ferait sans hésiter. Mais il avait oublié qu'il s'agissait se Felicity et qu'elle le soutenait toujours lorsqu'il prenait une bonne décision.

-Maintenant, laisse ça et viens te coucher. Lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

-D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il.

Elle se leva et le pris par la main. Ils retournèrent se coucher.

-Merci. Dit Oliver.

-De quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

-D'être toi.

Felicity se redressa et embrassa son compagnon. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes puis ils profitèrent des quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils leur restaient pour se reposer.

Au matin, ils se furent tous les deux réveillés par la sonnerie du réveil. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'aller travailler mais ils avaient tous les deux d'importantes responsabilités. Ils finirent par sortir du lit après que Felicity ait supplié Oliver d'arrêter de l'embrasser sinon ils ne quitteraient pas l'appartement de la jeune femme avant le lendemain.

La journée à Queen Consolidated passa lentement, le jeune couple ne réussit pas à passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes seul.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent que le soir avant de partir pour le Verdant. Oliver profita qu'ils soient seuls dans le parking de l'entreprise pour l'embrasser. Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée. Dans ses moments-là, il regrettait qu'elle ne soit plus son assistante. S'il avait accepté qu'elle reprenne son poste, il aurait pu la voir à chaque minute de la journée. Même si dans ces conditions il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de travailler.

Ils partirent ensemble pour la boîte de nuit. En arrivant, ils ne furent pas seuls puisque Roy et Diggle étaient là en train de s'entraîner. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et discutèrent de la raison qui amenait Oliver à remettre son costume.

Felicity alla s'installer devant ses écrans afin de vérifier les rapports de la police. Mais elle fut interrompue dans son travail par une sonnerie qui indiquait un braquage en cours à la banque de Starling City.

Elle en informa ses partenaires qui partirent se changer.

Avant de partir Oliver vint lui parler.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que j'y aille ?

-Non. Répondit-elle. Mais reviens.

L'archer sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Et arrivant à la banque, les deux archers écoutèrent les indications que leur donnait Felicity.

-D'après les caméras, ils sont encore en train de vider le coffre.

Elle continua en leur donnant les directions à prendre pour les rejoindre. Les deux protecteurs de la ville s'élancèrent en courant dans le bâtiment.

-Alors, avec Felicity ça va ? Demanda Roy tandis qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Répondit l'archer vert. Mais oui ça va très bien.

-Tu sais que j'ai perdu vingt dollars à cause de vous deux.

-Comment ça ?

-J'avais parié avec Digg que vous ne seriez pas ensemble avant un mois après ton retour.

Oliver secoua négativement la tête.

-Roy, tu es désespérant. Mais sache que notre relation ne te concerne pas. Leur dit Felicity à travers l'oreillette.

-Ok, blondie. Sauf quand vous l'afficher dans le sous-sol.

-Roy ! Appela Oliver alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des voleurs.

L'archer rouge suivit son mentor. Ils arrivèrent devant le coffre alors que les malfaiteurs étaient toujours en train de remplir des sacs de billets. Les justiciers tirèrent chacun une flèche afin de détruire les lampes utilisées par les cambrioleurs. Ils les rejoignirent et les neutralisèrent un par un. Alors qu'Oliver était en train de mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus costaud d'entre eux, une flèche siffla à son oreille et se planta dans la tête de son assaillant.

La voix du Felicity, silencieuse jusqu'à là, sorti depuis l'oreillette.

-Oliver, il est là. L'homme qui m'a enlevée est là.

L'archer vert sentit de la crainte dans la voix de Felicity. Il se retourna et vit l'homme en costume d'Arrow tirer sur les voleurs présents. Oliver échangea un regard avec Roy. Ils se comprirent immédiatement. Arsenal allait faire sortir tout le monde en les faisant partir du côté où la police les attendait. Oliver, quand à lui, fit face à son double. Sans se poser de questions, il s'avança vers lui, prêt à en découdre. Une fois de plus, il ressentit de la haine pour cet homme qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa Felicity.

-On ne bouge plus !

Les deux archers verts tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui avait crié.

-Capitaine Lance. Le salua Oliver.

Le policier pointa son revolver sur le second archer. Celui-ci banda sans hésitation son arc et tira en direction de Lance. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Oliver se mit sur la trajectoire de la flèche. Il se la prit dans l'épaule et émit unique grognement. Il étendit la voix inquiète de Felicity à son oreille lui demander si il fallait que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Il lui répondit rapidement que ça allait.

Derrière lui, le Capitaine leva son arme et tira mais il était trop tard, le faux archer vert avait pris la fuite. La vrai quant à lui, se redressa et arracha la flèche plantée dans sa chair.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Lance.

-Oui. Répondit Arrow avec sa voix modifiée.

-Merci. Heureusement que vous avez Mlle Smoak pour vous raccommoder.

Oliver se figea. Était-il au courant de son identité ou de la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle ?

-C'était qui ce type ?

-Un homme qui me trouve trop clément.

-Vous savez qu'il est ? Le questionna Lance.

-Non, il faisait partie des hommes que vous deviez arrêter hier sur les quais.

-Ceux qui ont enlevé Mlle Smoak ?

-Oui.

-Vous devriez faire attention à cette petite et la protéger.

-Je sais. Si vous avez des informations sur cet homme contactez-moi.

Sur ces mots il partit en courant.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Cria Lance alors que l'archer était hors de vue.

L'Arrow sorti du bâtiment et rejoignit Roy qui l'attendait devant leur moto. Ils retournèrent au Verdant.

Une fois que les deux justiciers eurent quitté la cave pour partir protéger la ville, Felicity s'assit dans son fauteuil et se plaça face à ses ordinateurs. Alors que les deux archers étaient en train de rejoindre la banque, Laurel entrant dans le sous-sol.

Elle salua l'informaticienne et s'assit à côté d'elle. Felicity expliqua ce qu'il se passait au Canary qui fut surpris d'entendre qu'Oliver y était allé.

Lorsque les deux hommes discutèrent du pari, Felicity se tourna vers Laurel.

-Tu le savais ?

-Qu'il faisait des paris sur vous deux ? Oui. Ils m'ont proposé de participer.

Voyant que Felicity voulait en savoir plus elle continua.

-J'ai refusé de participer. Mais sache, qu'ils ont parié sur la date de la demande en mariage et du premier enfant.

Felicity la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non.

Parfois ses deux amis pouvaient vraiment l'exaspérer.

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas parié sur une date trop proche parce que je doute qu'Oliver ait déjà envisagé le mariage ou les enfants.

Pendant quelques secondes, Felicity s'imagina en robe de mariée, rejoignant Oliver beau comme jamais au bout d'une allée.

-Moi je pense qu'il y a déjà pensé. Tu as vu comme il est avec toi. Il ne s'est jamais conduit avec qui que ce soit de cette manière. Avec toi, il pense à l'avenir.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompu danse leur discussion par le début du combats entre les justiciers et les criminels. Un mouvement louche attira l'attention de Felicity. Un homme en vert qui ne pouvait pas être Oliver était également dans la banque.

-Oliver, il est là. L'homme qui m'a enlevée est là.

Dans ces moments-là, Felicity détestait être coincée derrière ses écrans. Elle aurait préféré vraiment pouvoir aider son archer. Sans rien pourvoir faire, elle-même regarda Oliver se jeter sur la trajectoire de la flèche destiné au capitaine Lance et se la prendre dans l'épaule.

-Oliver !

-Ça va. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer

Felicity n'était pas du tout rassuré. Laurel posa une main sur son épaule afin d'en lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Elles écoutèrent la discussion avec le policier puis attendirent que les deux justiciers reviennent.

En entrant dans le sous-sol, Oliver n'eut pas le temps de retirer son masque que Felicity se jetait dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien. Murmura-t-il.

Le regard de Felicity s'attarda sur sa blessure.

-La prochaine je préciserai que je veux que tu reviennes sain et sauf.

-J'essayerai. Promit-il avec un sourire.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Oliver rejoignit Diggle qui avait sorti de quoi le soignée. De l'équipe, il était de loin le meilleur pour recoudre une plaie. Avant que le garde du corps ne se mette au travail, Laurel sa rapprocha des deux hommes.

-Merci Ollie, d'avoir pris cette flèche à la place de mon père.

-De rien.

Laurel parti se changer et alla patrouiller avec Roy.

Oliver s'assit sur la table en métal et essaya d'enlever sa veste. En voyant les grimaces que l'archer faisait, Felicity vint l'aider à retirer son haut. Il la remercia. Pendant que Diggle s'occupait de sa blessure, la jeune ferme resta à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne. La douleur qu'il ressentait fit qu'il se tendit, ce que Felicity remarqua.

-Peut être devrais-je faire comme toi pour apaiser la douleur. Dit Felicity

Oliver ne comprenais passe ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-T'embrasser. L'éclaira-t-elle.

Il approcha son visage du sien, impatient de sentir ses douces lèvres contre les siennes.

Un raclement de gorge le firent toute les deux se stopper net.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis là. Dit Diggle qui était en train de refermer la blessure de l'archer.

Felicity se recula et rougit.

-Tu as gagné vingt dollars grâce aux nous, tu peux bien nous laisser faire ça. Répliqua l'archer.

Oliver posa une main sur la nuque de Felicity et attira sonore visage près d'un sien. Ce fut elle qui combla les quelques centimètres qu'il restait entre leur lèvres. Elle l'embrassait le plus tendrement possible tandis que Diggle soupirait à côté d'eux.

-J'ai terminé. Maugréa-t-il

-Merci Digg. Dit Oliver, son front collé à celui de Felicity.

Le garde du corps quitta la cave, plus qu'heureux de ne plus être seul avec les deux tourtereaux. Oliver parti se changer. Pendant ce temps, Felicity se remit devant ses ordinateurs et chercha la trace de l'imitateur. Elle ne trouvait rien. Quand Oliver revint, elle était toujours en train de faire ses recherches. L'absence de résultats commençait à l'exaspérer.

L'archer posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'informaticienne.

-On rentre ? Lui proposa-t-il. Tu continueras demain.

-Je n'aime pas laisser du travail aussi important en suspens.

-Je sais. Mais, il faut que tu te reposes, ta blessure au ventre n'est pas complètement guérie.

-Ok. Se résigna-t-elle.

Elle éteignit ses ordinateurs et attrapa son sac et son manteau.

-Rentrons à la maison. Dit Oliver

Felicity s'arrêta.

-Tu... Tu considères mon appartement comme ta maison ?

Oliver la regarda, décontenancé par cette question.

-Non, pardon, cette question était stupide. Ton chez toi c'est avec Thea. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pense.

-Felicity.

Elle se tut.

-Mon chez moi c'est là où tu es. Déclara-t-il en la prenant par la main.

-Alors, est-ce que tu... Euh... Non rien.

-Felicity. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

La jeune femme commençait de plus en plus à l'inquiéter.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Elle hésita. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle réfléchissait à ça mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui en parler.

-Estcequetuveuxhabiteravecmoi ? Dit-elle avec une rapidité extrême.

-Pardon ?

Le visage de Felicity était excessivement rouge. L'archer vit de la déception sur son visage. Elle pensa qu'il refusait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris la question. Tu as parlé tellement vite.

-Est-ce que tu veux habiter avec moi ? Répéta-t-elle de manière plus intelligible.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Oliver.

-Tu vis quasiment chez moi...

-Oui.

-... Et je comprends si tu préfères rester chez ta sœur parce que...

-Felicity !

La jeune femme se tut.

-Oui. Dit Oliver.

Felicity paru soulagée.

-Comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose. Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. J'ai déjà les clés de chez toi. La seule différence c'est que tu devras me supporter tout le temps.

Il la prit par la taille.

-Je pense y arriver.

Elle passa ses bras autour du coup de son petit ami et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser.

-Rentrons à la maison.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, Oliver et Felicity retournèrent au Verdant. Dans le sous-sol, le reste de l'équipe les attendait. Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, Felicity s'adressait à Oliver en le réprimandant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé hier.

-C'est de ta faute.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Ma faute ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Premiers dispute de couple ? Intervint Roy.

Le couple en question se tourna vers l'archer rouge. Les deux jeunes gens lancèrent un regard assassin à leur ami. Celui-ci se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire et qu'il allait les laisser régler leur problème seuls. Il partit donc avec Laurel et Diggle au fond de la cave afin de ne pas s'interposer entre le couple.

-J'étais préoccupé par autre chose.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te préoccupait tant ?

-Toi.

-Moi ? Donc c'est vraiment de me faute ?

-Bien sûr que non, enfin un peu. Mais, je ne pensais qu'à te retrouver et quand tu t'es jetée dans mes bras je l'ai juste oubliée. Dit-il avec sincérité.

\- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Felicity, c'est en grande partie de ma faute, je pense à toi en permanence. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Tu es toujours dans mon esprit parce que je t'aime.

-Oliver, tu...

Felicity ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Le jeune homme attendait sans rien dire de se faire encore plus gronder.

-Espèce d'abruti.

Elle l'attrapa par la cravate et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je suis pardonné ? Demanda l'archer en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'informaticienne.

-À ton avis. Murmura-t-elle tandis que leurs fronts restaient collés. Tu m'énerve à trouver des excuses aussi romantique. C'est de la triche parce que tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

-C'est la vérité.

Oliver déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de sa petite amie.

-Je vais la chercher.

Oliver se rendit vers l'endroit où il stockait ses flèches tandis que Felicity alla, comme à son habitude s'asseoir dans son fauteuil devant ses écrans. Lorsqu'elle eut allumé ses précieux ordinateurs, elle entendit Laurel s'adresser à elle.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Ça ? Demanda Felicity.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois vous disputer depuis que vous êtes ensemble donc je suis intriguée. Expliqua l'avocate.

La jeune blonde soupira.

-Hier, il a gardé la flèche que l'imitateur à tirer sur ton père et il a oublié de me la montrer alors que c'est un indice important qui peut nous permettre de trouver qui et où il est.

-Vous vous êtes disputés juste pour ça ? S'étonna Laurel.

-Cet homme est dangereux et il veut supprimer Oliver.

-La voilà la vrai raison de ta colère. Dit Laurel. Tu es inquiète pour lui mais tu tentes de ne pas trop lui montrer, du coup ton inquiétude se transforme en colère.

Felicity fixait son amie. Il est vrai qu'elle essayait de garder ses craintes pour elle mais ce n'était pas facile surtout que la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait était le centre de son inquiétude.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Mais si je lui montre que j'ai peur pour lui, il ne va pas vouloir aider la ville parce qu'il préférera rester près de moi pour me rassurer.

-Va lui parler.

L'informaticienne était hésitante.

-Vas-y. Il doit se sentir mal de t'avoir énervée.

Felicity hocha la tête et rejoignit Oliver. Celui-ci était en train d'essuyer la flèche qu'il avait récupérée car elle était pleine de sang. La jeune femme se sentit nauséeuse en passant qu'il s'agissait du sang de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette désagréable sensation passa et elle se plaça à deux mètres de l'archer.

-Oliver.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et la regarda de ses incroyables yeux bleus. Elle voyait que la distance qu'il y avait entre eux le blessait.

-Désolé d'être long mais je la nettoie pour ne pas que tu ais à toucher mon sang.

-Merci.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes alors qu'Oliver s'était remis au travail.

-Excuse-moi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta surpris de l'entendre s'excuser.

-Je n'avais pas à être colère contre toi c'est juste que j'ai peur. Dit-elle d'une voix chargée en émotions.

Oliver posa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur je suis là. Je te protège.

Felicity sourit en entendant ces mots.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi mais pour toi. J'ai peur que l'imitateur arrive à te battre parce qu'il est extrêmement déterminé. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal et qu'il te tue.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Oliver n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et continua.

-Il lui manque quelqu'un pour le guider, quelqu'un qui le prépare avant d'aller en mission, quelqu'un qui sache le sauvé en lui indiquant un moyen de s'échapper. Il lui manque quelqu'un comme toi.

-J'ai quand même peur pour toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien et que je reviendrai toujours pour toi.

Elle releva le visage vers lui.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Répéta-t-elle.

-Je sais.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Felicity tandis que l'autre la tenait par la hanche.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur. Confessa-t-il. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'enlève à nouveau quand je te laisse seule.

Felicity ne dit rien et se serra contre lui. Elle laissa un agréable sentiment de réconfort l'envahir. Puis elle se redressa, elle ne laisserait pas la peur et cet imitateur ridicule empêcher Oliver et elle d'être heureux. Elle embrassa Oliver sur la joue en lui murmurant un merci puis pris la flèche afin d'en tirer un maximum d'information.

Oliver regarda la femme qu'il aimait partir d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. Il était heureux qu'elle se soit confiée à lui puis qu'elle se soit reprise. Il devinait qu'elle pensait comme lui, ils ne laisseraient pas la peur dicter leur vie.

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta appuyé contre une table à la regarder. Il pourrait passer une journée complète sans que ses yeux ne la quittent. Cette incroyable femme lui avait accidentellement volé son cœur sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était arrivé petit à petit, il était tombé sous son charme pourtant elle ne ressemblait à aucune femme qu'il avait pu fréquenter par le passé. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était tant attiré par elle. Elle n'était ni vaniteuse, ni superficielle, ni profiteuse. Elle était toujours à son écoute, prête à l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans le juger.

-Tu viens t'entraîner ? Demanda Roy qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

Il hocha la tête. IL s'apprêtait à suivre son apprenti quand il remarqua que Felicity s'activait sur son clavier à une vitesse inhabituelle. Il fit signe à Roy d'attendre et rejoignit l'informaticienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Oliver.

-Quelqu'un essaye de nous pirater. Je l'ai arrêté et j'essaye de tracer son signal. Expliqua-t-elle.

Toutes les membres de l'équipe s'approchèrent et la regardèrent faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider puisqu'aucun d'eux ne comprenaient la signification des données qui défilaient sur les écrans. Oliver posa une main sur son épaule ce qui renforça la détermination de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai. Dit Felicity, triomphante en levant le poing. Ce n'est pas loin.

Les justiciers partirent se changer rapidement puis quittèrent la cave.

Alors qu'il était en chemin, Felicity isola la fréquence de l'oreillette d'Oliver.

-Oliver ? Appela-t-elle.

-Oui.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, reviens moi sain et sauf.

Oliver sourit et tourna la tête vers ses partenaires qui semblaient en rien avoir entendu. Felicity ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

-Je vais faire mon possible pour te satisfaire. Répondit-il.

-Tu me satisfais toujours.

Le sourire d'Oliver s'agrandit alors qu'il descendait de la moto et enlevait son casque.

Laurel et Roy remarquèrent l'air joyeux de l'archer. Ils échangèrent un regard et comprirent que Felicity devait lui parler. Cette femme avait le don de le rendre heureux.

-On y va ? Lança Oliver.

Les trois héros s'élancèrent en courant à l'adresse indiquée par Felicity. Ils se rendirent au sous-sol. Ils y trouvèrent un système informatique très avancé semblable à celui qu'il avait au Verdant. Les trois justiciers arpentèrent la pièce, a part les ordinateurs, rien n'indiquait qu'une âme vivante soit venue en ce lieu ces derniers temps. Soudain, un homme surgit à côté de Roy. Il ne chercha même pas à se battre et s'enfuit. L'archer rouge parti à sa poursuite. Il le suivit jusque dans la rue où, à la lumière des lampadaires, il se rendit compte que le fugitif était le faux archer vert. Malheureusement, il réussit à le semer. L'endurance de l'ancien voyou des Glades ne faisait pas le poids face à cet homme. Lorsqu'il revient, il trouva ses deux alliés accroupis à côté d'un corps inanimé. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune. Une flèche était plantée dans sa poitrine et ses yeux, immobiles, fixaient le plafond. Elle était morte, assassinée par l'imitateur.

Felicity appela la police afin qu'ils viennent chercher le corps. Elle demanda à Oliver de prendre une photo de son visage pour qu'elle puisse trouver l'identité de la malheureuse.

Quand les justiciers rentrèrent dans leur QG, Felicity avait déjà trouvé toutes les informations possibles sur la femme qu'ils avaient retrouvée morte. Oliver ressentit une pointe de déception qu'elle ne se lève et le prenne dans ses bras comme la dernière fois qu'il était rentré de mission. Il avait terriblement envie de sentir son corps contre le sien.

-La femme que vous avez trouvée s'appelle Karine Watson, vingt-six ans, célibataire. Elle travaille en tant qu'experte informatique à Queen Consolidated.

Oliver se figea.

-Il veut quelqu'un comme toi. Murmura-t-il.

Laurel, comme le reste de l'équipe étais d'accord.

-Il y a beaucoup de ressemblance entre Felicity et cette femme.

Elle se tourna vers l'IT girl.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de te promener seule.

-Je ne te lâche plus Felicity. Dit Oliver.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer puisque tu ne me lâchais déjà pas avant. Ce qui n'est absolument pas un reproche. Je ne pense pas qu'il me cherchera parce qu'il sait que je ne travaillerai jamais pour lui.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre un risque inutile. Dit Diggle.

Felicity écouta la garde du corps et ne le contredit pas. Il avait très souvent raison.

-Au fait. Dit Felicity. J'ai trouvé d'où provient la flèche que tu as récupérée. L'acheteur se l'ai faite livrée avec quatre cent autres à une adresse dans les Glades.

-Donne-moi l'adresse. Ordonna Oliver, déterminé.

-Ça n'est sert à rien d'y aller, le bâtiment à et détruit la semaine dernière afin d'être remplacé par des logements décents.

N'ayant pas d'autres pistes à étudier cette nuit, ils décidèrent d'arrêté les recherches et de rentrer se reposer.

Pour une fois, Felicity fut la première prête à partir. Elle voulait rapidement rentré chez elle pour pouvoir passer une soirée au calme avec son petit ami.

En bas de l'escalier, elle attendit Oliver.

-Si mon garde du corps pouvait se dépêcher, j'aimerai rentrer.

L'archer se dépêcha et la rejoignit. Il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme puis la glissa jusqu'à sa hanche. Ils traversèrent la boîte de nuit, collés l'un à l'autre. Oliver remarqua que certain employé qui préparait la salle pour la soirée jetait des coups d'œil intéressés vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il leur lança des regards assassins puis baissa les yeux vers Felicity. Elle ne semblait pas les voir et marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie, signe qu'elle était contrariée.

Quand ils furent dans la voiture, il ne démarra pas tout de suite.

-Tu m'en veux de vouloir te protéger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non. Nia-t-elle immédiatement. J'en ai juste marre d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile. Même si c'est peut-être ce que je suis.

-Tu n'es pas fragile mais incroyablement forte. Je veux juste que plus rien ne t'arrive.

Il sentait le regard de la jeune femme sur lui. Il la savait inquiète par ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne voulait pas que cela change la vie qu'ils menaient.

-Et puis, ça me donne une excuse pour être avec toi ne permanence. Reprit-il sur un ton moins sérieux.

Felicity sourit et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Une bouffé de chaleur envahi le jeune homme. Pendant tout le trajet il tint la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne. Il voulait sentir sa présence afin de se rassurer.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Oliver s'installa dans le canapé en espérant que Felicity le rejoigne et que comme souvent ils passent la soirée enlacés sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Il regarda donc Felicity partir à la salle du bain. Il laissa son regard admirer le corps de sa partenaire. La robe qu'elle portait le moulait à la perfection. En entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coule, il imagina ce que faisait Felicity. Il finit par se lever. Il entra discrètement dans ma salle de bain et retira ses vêtements. Le bruit qu'il faisait était caché par la jeune femme qui fredonnait une chanson. Ce son, plus qu'harmonieux, lui donnait encore plus envie de la tenir des ses bras. Il écarta le rideau de douche ce qui fit sursauter l'informaticienne. Elle se retourna.

-Oliver ! Qu'est-ce que tu...?

Il ne la laissa passer finir et la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Il lui accorda une seconde pour reprendre un peu de contenance puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit avec plus de tendresse qui fit fondre le coeur d'Oliver.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherai pas.

-Même sous la douche ?

-Surtout sous la douche.

Felicity rit et se colla à son amant en caressant son dos. Elle l'embrassa. Oliver répondit avec ferveur puis déposa une nuée de baiser dans le cou de son amour. Il sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir. Il sentait les mains si douces de sa petite amie descendre le long de ses abdominaux.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Oliver souleva Felicity avec facilité afin qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de son bassin. Ils échangèrent un regard rempli de désir et de sentiments puissants puis ils s'unirent afin de partager leur amour.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar des plus perturbants. Dans son rêve, il n'avait plus rien. Plus personne ne savait qui il était. Ce n'était plus lui Oliver Queen mais l'usurpateur. Aucune des personnes qu'il croisait ne l'avait reconnu. Thea, Diggle, Laurel, Roy, ils ne le connaissaient plus. Le cauchemar avait pris fin après qu'il ait vu le pire. Felicity s'était approchée et avait embrassé l'homme qui avait pris sa place en lui souriant comme quand elle voyait Oliver. Ça lui avait fit mal, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

L'archer alluma la lumière et regarda autour de lui. Il fut soulagé de voir que Felicity était allongée à ses côtés. Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa en voyant son petit ami en sueur.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

Il lui raconta son rêve, il avait besoin de se confier et d'être rassuré. Quand il décrivit la fin, la jeune femme put voir la peur qui habitait l'archer. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Felicity posa ses mains sur ses joues.

-Oliver, ça n'arriverait jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Tu es celui que j'aime. Il n'y a que toi et ça ne changera sûrement jamais.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle lui caressait la nuque. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se calme. Une fois que ce fut fait, Oliver se pencha sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec amour. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, elle s'allongea sur son torse. Oliver referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il voulait la sentir près de lui. Felicity releva la tête vers lui et caressa son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis elle se laissa elle aussi emporter par le sommeil.

Au matin, ils se levèrent et partir travailler. Au milieu de la journée, Oliver entra dans le bureau de Felicity. Elle lui fit ce sourire qu'il aimait tant et se leva.

-Tu tombes bien. Lui dit-elle.

Le CEO s'approcha intrigué.

-J'ai besoin de ta signature sur tous ses papiers. Continua-t-elle en lui tendant une petite pile de feuilles.

Oliver espérait quelque chose de plus intéressant. Felicity le remarqua.

-Pourquoi cette expression déçu ? L'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

-Je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux que des papiers à signer. Répondit-il en laissant son regard errer sur les lèvres rouges de sa petite amie.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de l'archer.

-Tu es mignon.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la laissa l'embrasser. Son cœur battait si vite quand elle faisait ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait au bureau sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un les voyait. Il trouva cela étrange mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de partager ce baiser.

-Tu venais me voir pour quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Il faut que tu t'entraines.

Il remarqua la mine déçu de Felicity.

-Si cet homme veut s'en prendre à toi il faut que tu puisses te défendre.

-Très bien. Dit-elle laconiquement.

-Oh, je m'attendais à devoir argumenter longuement pour que tu dises oui.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

-On commence ce soir.

-Ok.

Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement pendant de longue secondes avant qu'Oliver ne craque et donne un baiser brûlant à sa petite amie.

Puis il lâcha et se retourna pour partir.

-Oliver. L'appela Felicity.

Il s'arrêta. Elle se posta devant lui.

-Tu as des traces de rouge à lèvres. Ce n'est pas très professionnel.

Felicity essuya les marques rouges. Le visage de la jeune femme était si proche du sien. Et ses mains qui caressaient son visage le rendaient fou.

-Arrête.

Sa petite amie lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai encore plus envie de t'embrasser maintenant.

-Eh bien il va falloir vous retenir Mr Queen.

Oliver se retint toute la journée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent aussi QG qu'il put l'embrasser. Felicity mit rapidement fin au baiser et se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs. Oliver l'attrapa part le bras.

-Tu dois t'entraîner. Tu ne croyais quand même pas y échapper ?

-Non, mais ça peut attendre.

-Va te changer. Lui ordonna-t-il calmement.

Felicity lui sourit.

-D'accord.

Elle alla chercher ses affaires afin de se changer quand le téléphone de l'Arrow sonna. Felicity décrocha.

-Capitaine ?

La jeune femme mit le haut-parleur pour qu'Oliver entende.

-Mlle Smoak. Ces derniers jours nous avons retrouvé six corps de femmes. Si notre ami commun pouvait faire quelque chose pour ça ce serait fort aimable.

-Bien sûr. J'en vais lui en parler. Bonne soirée capitaine.

Felicity raccrocha.

-Je suppose qu'on doit reporter ton entraînement. Dit Oliver.

L'informaticienne acquiesça.

-Je vais faire des recherches sur ces femmes.

La jeune femme se plaça devant ses ordinateurs. Oliver la regarda faire puis enleva son t-shirt pour aller escalader la salmon ladder. Felicity regarda son petit ami faire de l'exercice. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de l'homme incroyablement beau qui faisait travailler ses muscles devant ses yeux.

-Oliver arrête s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en bas de l'échelle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

L'archer fit le tour du bureau.

-Ça te distrait ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Comme à chaque fois. Marmonna-t-elle.

Oliver sentit que sa petite amie était énervée.

\- Excuses moi mon amour.

Il remit son t-shirt et déposa un baiser sur le front de Felicity.

Diggle arriva à ce moment-là.

Oliver alla l'accueillir et lui parla de l'appel de Lance.

-Felicity va bien ?

-Oui, elle juste un peu sur les nerfs à cause de la situation avec l'imitateur. Enfin je crois.

Le garde du corps voyait que son ami n'était pas certain de ce qu'il disait. Il le tapa amicalement dans le dos et le fit se diriger vers l'endroit où ils s'entraînaient. Les deux hommes attrapèrent chacun un bâton. Oliver garda son t-shirt pour ne pas que Felicity lui fasse de reproches. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était se disputer avec la jeune femme.

-Oliver. L'appela Felicity.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Oliver rejoignit rapidement l'informaticienne.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'il y a eu six tentatives de piratages de notre serveur la semaine dernière.

Ses deux partenaires hochèrent la tête.

-Je pense que se sont ses six femmes mortes qui ont fait ça. Toutes les six sont expertes en informatique et on sait que l'imitateur cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Felicity parlait de plus en plus vite et semblait un peu paniquée.

-Je pense qu'il les tue parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à nous hacker. Et c'est de ma faute parce que j'ai trop bien protégé notre serveur.

Oliver attrapa les mains de l'informaticienne.

-Felicity, stop. Rien n'est de ta faute.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. L'archer remarqua que les yeux de Felicity étaient humides.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste stressée.

Felicity se retourna vers ses ordinateurs et repris la parole.

-J'ai regardé combien de femmes pourraient être les prochaines victimes et il y en a beaucoup trop pour qu'on puisse toutes les protéger. Je leur ai envoyé un message pour les mettre en garde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Ils prirent les temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

-Felicity, est-ce que tu peux créer une sorte de faux serveur facilement piratable dans le lequel on peut stocker de fausses informations ? Demanda Oliver.

-Oui. Répondit-elle. Bonne idée, je m'y mets.

Felicity mit deux jours pour créer le faux système informatique. Elle y passa tellement de temps qu'Oliver fut frustrée de la voir assise devant ses ordinateurs plutôt qui serrée dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle est terminée elle prévint l'archer. Celui-ci lui demanda d'enregistrer une fausse localisation de leur QG où il attendrait l'imposteur.

Quand il se fut changé, il déposa comme à chaque fois un baiser sur les lèvres de Felicity. Il la sentait fébrile.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Reviens-moi.

-Je reviens toujours.

-Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu reviennes.

-D'accord mon amour.

Il prit son arc et sorti, accompagné de Roy et de Laurel

Ils se rendirent sur le lieu choisi par Oliver. C'était un bâtiment dans la zone industrielle où ils ne risquaient pas de blesser des gens par accident.

Les deux archers et le black Canary attendirent dans l'ombre que l'imposteur se montre. Leurs sens étaient en alerte. Ils virent l'usurpateur arriver mais il n'était pas seul. Une femme blonde l'accompagnait. Elle était vêtue comme Sara lorsqu'elle devenait le Canary. Oliver, tout comme Laurel, sentit la colère le gagner, il voyait ça comme un manque de respect à son amie partie trop tôt. Les trois justiciers s'avancèrent vers le duo de menteurs.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tonna Oliver dont la voix résonna dans le bâtiment vide.

-Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un te remplace.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea de nouveau l'Arrow.

-Parce que tu es négligent et que tu es faible de ne pas vouloir tuer tous les criminels que tu rencontres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Ta faiblesse fait que des hommes bien se font tuer parce que les hommes que tu as appréhendés s'échappent de prison. Les tuer aurait empêché cela.

Les trois justiciers l'écoutaient en silence. Lorsqu'il est terminé Laurel prit la parole.

-Qui avez-vous perdu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mon père.

A peine eut il dit ses deux mots qu'il se jeta sur Oliver avec rage. Laurel se jeta sur celle qui osait imiter sa sœur. Roy alla aider son alliée. Les coups partaient rapidement et violemment. Les trois protecteurs de la ville n'eurent pas de mal à prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre, ils sortirent des boules et les fracassèrent sur le sol. Une épaisse fumée s'échappa des débris ce qui permit au deux criminels de prendre la fuite.

Heureusement, Oliver avait pensé à placer des caméras ce qui permit à Felicity de les suivre grâce à ses écrans. Elle indiqua à ses trois partenaires la direction à prendre.

-Ils dirigent vers l'est, je pense qu'ils vont là où provient le signal du piratage.

La jeune femme leur donna l'adresse. Laurel s'y rendit rapidement tandis que les deux archers poursuivaient les imposteurs qui avaient changé de direction.

Par chance, les motos des deux protecteurs de la ville étaient plus puissantes que celle des criminels. Ils furent donc rapidement à leur niveau. Le faux archer vert sorti un pistolet et commença à leur tirer dessus. Roy lâcha un grognement lorsqu'il sentit une balle entrer dans sa cuisse. Cela le déstabilisa et il tomba de son deux-roues. Oliver hésita une seconde puis fit demi-tour afin de s'assurer que le jeune homme n'avait rien.

Il le ramena au Verdant et décida de ranger son costume pour ce soir.

En arrivant dans le sous-sol de la boîte de nuit, il vit Laurel expliquer à Felicity qu'elle avait trouvé une jeune femme attachée à une chaise et qu'elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la police. Elle allait bien mais était un peu secouée.

Après que Roy eut été soigné, chacun décida de rentrer chez soi. Ils reprendraient leur chasse à l'homme le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte de leur appartement, Oliver colla son torse contre le dos du Felicity et la pris dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa joue et respira un grand coup. L'odeur sucrée de la jeune femme emplit ses narines. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit contre elle.

Malheureusement, Felicity fit un mouvement pour se dégager.

\- Lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

Oliver s'exécuta. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer en entendant cet ordre.

En croisant son regard, l'IT girl se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit cela sèchement.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je suis très fatiguée. Je veux juste aller me coucher.

-Ok. Répondit simplement l'archer.

Il regarda la femme qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui. Ça lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'un fossé se creusait entre eux et il détestait ça.

Quand il rejoignit sa petite amie dans leur lit, elle s'était déjà endormie. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de se serrer contre elle ou si elle le repousserait. Délicatement il se colla à elle, prêt à se retirer si elle le demandait. Felicity ne bougea pas. Oliver mit du temps à s'endormir. Il était inquiet pour la jeune femme.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver se réveilla en premier. La douce lumière de l'aube s'infiltrait à travers les volets et venait éclairer les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme encore endormie contre lui. Il la regarda avec amour en priant pour que son comportement ne soit pas le même que la veille. Si elle continuait à être distante, il l'obligerait à lui parler quitte à ce qu'ils se disputent violemment. Il valait mieux crever l'abcès tout de suite avant que ça ne devienne trop grave. De plus, la Felicity joviale et attentionnée lui manquait cruellement.

L'archer fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Felicity frissonna. Tendrement, il remonta la couverture pour qu'elle soit couverte jusqu'aux épaules. Il vit un léger sourire de contentement apparaître sur son visage et un soupire de bien-être chatouilla son torse. Il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et se rendormit bercé par la respiration de sa petite amie.

Quand Felicity se réveilla, elle sentit immédiatement qu'elle était prisonnière des bras de son archer. Elle se sentait protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle regarda son visage et vit qu'il dormait paisiblement. Elle regrettait son comportement de la veille. Cela les avait éloignés et c'était de sa faute. Il faut dire qu'elle était stressée et pas que à cause de l'imitateur. Elle avait un énorme doute sur quelque chose qui pouvait changer leur vie à tous les deux. Elle avait peur de lui en parler, surtout qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit vrai. Aujourd'hui, elle mettrait les choses au clair se promit elle. Elle avait créé une distance entre eux qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse disparaitre.

Quand Oliver se réveilla, elle se redressa. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Felicity voyait qu'il hésitait à l'embrasser, comme si il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Ça lui fit mal de voir cela. Pour mettre fin à cette douleur, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de son archer. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui les rassurait tous les deux. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson au rythme de leur amour qui ne s'éteindrait jamais.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Oliver contre les lèvres de Felicity.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Ils finirent par se lever. Ils prirent leur temps et profitèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser pour aller travailler. Cependant, ils devaient se rendre au Verdant.

Le trajet ce fit en silence. Oliver sentait qu'il restait une certaine distance entre eux. En arrivant à la boîte de nuit, Felicity abandonna Oliver quelques secondes pour passer aux toilettes. Quand elle revint, l'archer s'adressa à elle. Il s'était changé et était prêt à s'entraîner.

-Felicity, il faut qu'elles tu t'entraines. Déclara-t-il.

-Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle, irritée.

-Il faut bien que tu commences un jour.

Oliver venait d'hausser le ton face au manque de volonté de sa partenaire.

-Je sais mais là, c'est le seul moment depuis trois jours que j'ai du temps libre.

\- Justement, mettons-le à profit.

Felicity secoua la tête négativement.

-Il faut qu'elles j'aille à la pharmacie.

Oliver attrapa ses mains.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-J'ai du retard. Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

L'archer mit quelques secondes à comprendre où sa petite amie voulait en venir. Soudain, tout s'éclaircit sur son attitude de ces derniers jours.

-Tu penses que...

Felicity acquiesça timidement.

-Je vais t'acheter un test de grossesse.

-Je peux y aller toute seule.

-Tu sais que c'était dangereux pour toi dehors. Je reviens vite.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Felicity et parti.

Il prit sa moto. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Felicity était peut-être enceinte. Mais était-il prêt à être père ? Il avait déjà pensé à fonder une famille avec Felicity mais c'était trop tôt pourtant, si sa petite amie portait bien leur enfant, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Et si Felicity ne voulait pas être mère. Après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait un bon père pour leur enfant ? Serait-il à la hauteur ? Felicity ferait une excellente mère c'était certain, mais quand était-il de lui ? L'esprit envahi par les doutes, il se rendit à toute vitesse à la pharmacie la plus proche.

Felicity regarda Oliver quitter la cave. La réaction de l'archer lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Mais elle oui. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle se sentait prête à être mère. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était vraiment là, en train de grandir dans son ventre. Intérieurement, elle souhaitait qu'il soit là. Mais elle ne voulait pas élever un enfant sans père. Elle en avait souffert étant jeune, elle ne voulait pas la même chose pour son enfant.

Felicity attendit qu'Oliver revienne assise dans son fauteuil en train de se ronger les ongles. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se leva prestement. Elle fut déçue de voir entrer Diggle. Le garde du corps remarqua l'état de stress dans lequel était l'informaticienne.

-Felicity, ça va ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non. Répondit-elle. C'est entre Oliver et moi.

-D'accord. Mais sache que le plus important dans un couple c'est de se parler. Ai confiance en lui, quelque soit votre problème.

Felicity remercia son ami pour son conseil.

Oliver débarqua à ce moment-là dans le sous-sol. Il salua brièvement son garde du corps et se précipita vers Felicity. Il lui tendit une boîte.

-Merci.

Elle partit dans la direction de la salle de bain mais Oliver lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Felicity, quelque soit le résultat et ce qu'on décidera, je veux que tu saches que je resterai toujours avec toi.

-Merci Oliver. Dit-elle émue.

Elle le laissa seul devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant. Son cœur battait à une vitesse effrénée. Quand elle sorti il s'immobilisa. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui, les mains tremblantes.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche complètement asséché.

-Je suis enceinte.

Elle n'ajouta rien, attendant sa réaction. Voyant qu'il était tétanisé elle reprit la parole.

-Oliver, dit quelque chose s'il te plaît.

\- Gardons-le.

-Quoi ?

-Felicity, je veux de cet enfant, notre enfant. Je veux qu'on forme une famille. Mais si tu ne veux pas je l'accepte. C'est toi qui va le porter, pas moi. Et si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt, je comprends. Je ne te force à rien.

Felicity se jeta au cou d'Oliver. Elle pleura à chaude larmes, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

-Merci, je veux le garder aussi.

Ils s'étreignirent puis Felicity desserra un peu ses bras.

-Oliver, je te demande juste une chose. Tu as intérêt à être les week-ends et la moitié des soirs par semaine à la maison. Je n'étais veux pas que notre enfants souffrent de l'absence de son père comme moi.

Oliver sourit

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour. Je ferais tout pour qu'on soit heureux.

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Malheureusement pour l'archer, elle mit rapidement fin à baiser. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de Diggle et de parler à son justicier.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir été distante. La situation m'angoissait beaucoup. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles de cet enfant s'il était là. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. En plus il y a la situation avec l'imposteur qui m'effraie.

-Je suis là pour te protéger toi et notre petit garçon ou petite fille que tu portes.

-Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle encore.

-C'est pas grave. J'aurai pu comprendre si j'avais été plus attentif.

-Tu es parfait Oliver. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes avant que Diggle n'ose les interrompre.

-On se met au travail?

Le couple acquiesça sans se détacher l'un de l'autre. Oliver déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie avant de se détacher d'elle. L'un comme l'autre avait le cœur plus léger bien qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de chose à propos duquel ils devaient discuter. Mais ils attendraient d'être seuls.

-Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu peux m'entraîner. Dit Felicity.

-Non. S'opposa Oliver.

-Non ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Il y a une heure tu voulais absolument que je m'y mette et maintenant tu refuses ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue vu ton état.

Felicity rit.

-Oliver je peux encore faire du sport. Ça ne se voit même pas.

-Tu es sur ?

-T'inquiète pas.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et parti se changer.

Diggle s'approcha de son ami.

-Elle est enceint, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Vous le gardez ?

-Oui. Répondit Oliver avec un grand sourire.

Felicity les rejoignit.

-Félicitations à vous deux.

La jeune femme sourit.

Ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner. Au début Oliver s'occupa de Felicity mais il s'avérait être beaucoup trop tendre avec elle. Diggle prit le relais. L'archer s'appuya contre une table et regarda sa petite amie. Elle suait à grosses gouttes. Il suivit du regard l'une de ces gouttes qui descendait le long de son cou et fini sa course dans son décolleté, au creux de ses seins. Un frisson de désir le parcouru. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une nuit d'amour torride avec sa petite amie. Il continua à l'admirer et laissa son regard divaguer sur ses formes, moulées par sa tenue. Il fut soulagé lorsque Digg mit fin à la séance d'entraînement. Felicity alla à côté de son archer et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendait. Elle but de longues gorgées.

-Tu te défends bien. Lui dit-il.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-C'est vrai.

Il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres puis elle partit se laver.

Oliver, Felicity et John mangèrent ensemble aux Big Belly Burger. Quand ils revinrent au QG, Roy les attendait. Laurel ne pouvait pas être là car elle avait énormément de travail, elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Felicity repris ses recherches mais ne trouvait pas grand-chose. Elle définit une vingtaine de lieu où l'usurpateur pouvait se trouver.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il se battait avec Roy, le téléphone d'Oliver sonna.

-C'est Thea. Dit Felicity.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda le justicier entre deux attaques.

L'informaticienne ouvrit le SMS. Oliver remarqua qu'elle souriait en le lisant.

-Elle te rappelle que tu dînes avec elle ce soir et que tu dois amener, je cite, "la femme de ta vie" sinon elle promet de te frapper de tel sorte que tu n'aies jamais d'héritier.

Oliver s'approcha en souriant.

-Trop tard. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Il prit son portable et répondit à sa sœur.

« Je serai là avec elle. A tout à l'heure. »

-La femme de ta vie, hein ? Dit Felicity derrière son épaule.

Oliver posa son téléphone et l'attrapa par les hanches.

-Absolument.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

-On est toujours là. Signala Roy.

Ils se lâchèrent et reprirent ce qu'ils faisaient avant le message de Thea.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, Oliver, Roy, Diggle et Laurel qui venait d'arrivée partirent en mission. Ils visitèrent les lieux repérés par Felicity. Malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Ils leur restaient une demi-douzaine d'endroit à visiter mais l'informaticienne rappela à l'Arrow qu'ils avaient un dîner avec sa sœur et qu'ils allaient être et retard.


	15. Chapter 15

Les justiciers revinrent au QG sans la moindre information, cependant, ils avaient arrêté quelques voleurs et dealers sans grande importance. Sur l'une des scènes de crimes, ils avaient retrouvé des hors la loi mort, assassinés par l'usurpateur. En effet, chacun d'eux avait une flèche plantée dans un organe vital. Oliver repensa à l'époque où il était également comme ça, à tuer tous ceux qui se trouvait en travers de sa route. Heureusement Felicity l'avait sauvé de cette vie sombre et pleine de sang.

Toute la Team tenta de récolter des informations mais l'imitateur savait ce qu'il faisait, il ne laissait rien derrière lui.

Oliver se changea très rapidement. Lui et Felicity étaient en retard pour leur dîner avec Thea. Le jeune homme conduisit très prudemment sur la route contrairement à d'habitude. Il faut dire que depuis quelques heures, il avait conscience qu'il ne transportait pas un être humain mais deux. Le deuxième était certes minuscule mais l'archer l'aimait déjà. Dans la voiture Oliver demanda à Felicity de ne pas parler du fait qu'elle était enceinte à sa sœur. Cela pouvait attendre un peu.

Ils arrivèrent avec presque une heure de retard. Heureusement, Felicity avait pensé à prévenir leur hôte. Oliver ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa petite amie. Quand il lui prit la main après avoir refermé la porte, il constata qu'elle détaillait les lieux avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement d'Oliver. Il ne l'avait jamais invitée, préférant le confort et l'intimité qu'offrait celui de sa partenaire. Il était tellement moderne et spacieux comparé au sien.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté de vivre chez moi alors que tu avais cet immense appartement.

-Tu n'habite pas ici donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y vivre. Expliqua-t-il.

-Dragueur. Se moqua la jeune femme.

Oliver sourit et embrassa la future mère de leur enfant.

-Ah, vous voilà. Lança une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils mirent fin au baiser bien trop tôt à leur gout et se tournèrent vers Thea.

-Enfin on se rencontre. Dit-elle en s'avançant vers Felicity.

Elle la prit dans ses bras. L'informaticienne fut surprise par cet élan d'affection.

-Ollie m'a tellement parlé de toi. On voit qu'il essaye de se retenir mais il craque toujours.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Felicity en se tournant vers Oliver qui secouait négativement la tête.

-Elle me torture pour ça. Se défendit l'archer.

Thea ignora la remarque de son frère.

-J'ai l'impression de te connaître sans t'avoir vraiment rencontrée. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile. Dit-elle en désignant son frère.

Oliver ne dit rien, il se contentait de tenir la main de sa petite amie.

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai très faim. On n'a pas idée de travailler si tard, un samedi en plus

L'archer lança un regard interrogateur à Felicity.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on avait été retenu par une affaire urgente au bureau. Murmura-t-elle afin que Thea n'entende pas. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

-Merci.

Il embrassa le front de l'IT girl.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Thea était avide de mieux connaître sa probable future belle-sœur. Elle lui posa des questions sur son enfance, ses études, sa famille. Felicity répondait tout en gardant certains souvenirs douloureux pour elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte qu'elle avait plus d'un point commun et regrettait de ne pas s'être rencontré plus tôt. Thea se fit un plaisir de le faire remarquer à son frère. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il préférait garder Felicity pour lui. Cette dernière regardait le frère et la sœur se disputer avec amusement. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir une famille avec un frère ou une sœur avec qui elle aurait pu jouer et être complice.

Vers la fin du repas, le portable de l'Arrow sonna. Oliver se mit à l'écart devant la cheminée et décrocha.

-Capitaine ? Dit-il avec sa voix modifiée.

-Êtes-vous dans les bureaux des industries Watson ?

-Non. Répondit-il.

-Dans ce cas, votre double y est. La police aurait besoin d'un coup de main.

-J'arrive.

Oliver raccrocha et vit Felicity s'approcher de lui. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

-J'y vais. Dit Oliver. Reste là.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Felicity.

-S'il te plaît. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici et je devrais pouvoir gérer ça.

Il l'embrassa et partie sans rien ajouter.

-Où il va ? Demanda Thea.

-Encore un problème au bureau. Mentit Felicity.

-Je suis bien contente de ne gérer qu'une petite boîte de nuit plutôt que l'entreprise familiale. Il y a moins de responsabilité et je travaille quand je veux.

Felicity sourit et alla aider la jeune Queen à débarrasser la table. Alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine, son téléphone sonna, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle sourit en voyant que c'était Oliver.

"J'ai oublié de te dire que je t'aime. "

Felicity sourit de plus belle. Elle commença à répondre" moi aussi " quand elle remarqua que Thea lisait par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous êtes trop mignon. Dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant un peu. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère envoi ce genre de message.

Felicity fini rapidement de répondre" fait attention à toi ".

-Ton frère est assez romantique même s'il tente de le cacher.

-Je crois surtout qu'il est comme ça parce que tu aimes ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant dépendant et amoureux de quelqu'un. Même bien avant que vous soyez ensemble, il parlait de toi avec tellement d'admiration.

-Vraiment ? Dit Felicity pour inciter son interlocutrice à continuer pour en savoir plus.

-Oui. Une fois il t'a défendue devant maman. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Elle pensait, comme la plupart des gens que vous couchiez ensemble. Elle l'a mis en garde contre les profiteuses qui n'en voulaient qu'à son argent. Il s'est mis en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Maman ne savait plus où se mettre et crois-moi ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Il avait une très haute estime de toi et il avait l'air de tellement t'adorer. Et pourtant à l'époque il était avec Sara je crois.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça. Tu verrais sa tête quand tu lui téléphones. On dirait qu'on vient de lui annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de toute sa vie. Je suis sûr que tu fais pareil.

-Sûrement. Admit Felicity. Il faut dire qu'il est parfait.

-Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter. Elles se racontèrent des anecdotes sur Oliver qui les faisaient rire. Grâce à cette discussion, Felicity se rendit compte qu'elle et Oliver était un couple depuis très longtemps même si ils ne le savaient pas. Ils se connaissaient si bien et avait partagé tellement. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour l'Arrow, la confiance et l'affection qu'il y avait entre eux étaient inébranlables. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils s'étaient si bien adaptés à leur nouvelle relation.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes qui passèrent extrêmement vite. Elles commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour l'archer qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Thea essaya de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Immédiatement, Felicity fut extrêmement inquiète. Thea essaya de la rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Elle invita l'informaticienne à se reposer dans la chambre de son frère.

Une fois seule, Felicity appela Oliver mais elle utilisa la fréquence de son oreillette.

-Oliver ? Appela-t-elle, craintive.

Oliver passa au Verdant pour enfiler rapidement son costume. Il envoya le message à Felicity parce qu'il savait que ça la rendrait heureuse tout comme lui.

Il tenta de joindre Roy et Laurel mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. Il se rendit donc seul dans les locaux des industries Watson. Le bâtiment était entouré par des dizaines de voitures de police. L'archer tira une flèche au bout de laquelle était accrochée une corde dans le mur du bâtiment de la multinationale. Il se laissa glisser le long de la corde en toute discrétion. Puis, il appela Lance afin qu'il lui donne les indications dont il avait besoin. Il se rendit donc au quarante-huitième étage. Là-bas, c'était un véritable bain de sang. Des types cagoulés étaient éparpillés sur le sol désormais rouge. Même dans ses heures les plus sombres, Oliver n'avait jamais été capable d'un tel carnage. Quand il avait eu à donner la mort il faisait en sorte que ce soit rapide par respect pour ses adversaires.

-Tu es en retard. Fit une voix qu'il reconnut sans qu'il ait besoin de se retourner.

L'imposteur entra dans la pièce et le tenait en joue. À l'opposé se tenait la blonde qui se prenait pour Sara.

-Je suppose qu'il est tant qu'on se dise adieu.

Une fois le dernier mot prononcé, il lâcha la corde de son arc. Oliver évita facilement la flèche. Cependant, les deux criminels s'avancèrent vers lui, prêts à le tuer. L'Arrow se défendait difficilement. Ces deux assaillants s'étaient bien entraînés. Il reçut un coup dans la jambe qui le fit tomber à genoux. Puis il senti une lame s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il se sentait faiblir et était à deux doigts d'abandonner quand il entendit la voix de Felicity. Il pensa à la jeune femme, à leur enfant qui allait voir le jour dans quelques mois. Une force nouvelle naquit en lui. Il se releva et reprit le combat avec une détermination féroce.

Dès qu'il en eut l'opportunité, il fuit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il n'y avait plus personne à sauver et il ne pourrait jamais arrêter ses deux criminels seul. De plus, il avait une famille qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Il fit abstraction de la douleur qui lui tiraillait de dos et sema ses poursuivants.

Une fois hors du building, il répondit à sa petite amie.

-Felicity ?

-Oliver, ça va ? Tu es blessé ? demanda-t-elle, craintive.

De toute évidence elle avait entendu ses grognements de douleur.

-Je vais bien. Répondit-il. Je rentre.

-D'accord. Je t'attends.

Felicity raccrocha. Oliver se changea rapidement au Verdant et rentra chez sa sœur. Il se faufila discrètement dans l'appartement afin de ne pas croiser Thea et rejoignit sa chambre. À peine fut-il entré que sa petite amie se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien. Murmura-t-il pour la rassurer.

Après quelque instant, Felicity se recula. Oliver remarqua son expression soucieuse. Il baissa les yeux sur la main de la jeune femme qui était pleine de sang.

-Oliver !

Elle le força à se retourner pour voir l'immense tâche pourpre dans son dos. Sans lui demander son avis, elle le prit par la main et l'entraina vers la salle de bain. Elle le fit s'asseoir et chercha ce dont elle avait besoin dans les placards. Pendant ce temps l'archer lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

-J'aurai dû être au Verdant pour t'aider. Dit-elle alors qu'elle imprégnait un coton de désinfectant.

Elle se mit derrière lui et nettoya sa plaie.

-Non, tu étais bien plus en sécurité ici. Et puis ta présence n'aurait rien changé.

-Tu es quand même un idiot pour y être allé seul. Le sermonna-t-elle.

Par chance, la blessure d'Oliver n'était pas profonde, Felicity n'eut qu'à la panser. Quand elle eut terminé, elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme et rangea tout ce qu'elle avait sorti.

Le jeune homme se leva et enlaça la jeune femme, son torse contre son dos.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Il embrassa sa tempe, puis sa pommette, sa joue, son cou, ses épaules. Un léger soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche de Felicity. Elle se retourna et colla ses lèvres à celles d'Oliver. Les mains de Felicity caressaient le torse nu d'Oliver. Il n'en fallu pas plus au jeune homme pour qu'il plaque son amante contre un mur. Il attrapa ses cuisses et la souleva avec aisance. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec sa robe. Oliver embrassait la jeune femme avec passion, sans aucune retenu. Il glissa une de ses mains sous le tissu fin qui cachait encore son intimité.

-Oliver. Souffla-t-elle.

Cela enhardie le jeune homme qui continua ses caresses.

-Oliver, stop, ta sœur...

Il se stoppa immédiatement.

-Je devrai me vexer que tu penses à ma sœur dans un moment pareil.

-Elle pourrait nous entendre. Se justifia Felicity.

-C'est bien insonorisé.

Il reprit ce qu'il faisait pour le plus grand bonheur de Felicity qui ne tarda pas à lui rendre la pareille.

Ils finirent de se déshabiller et partagèrent leur amour passionnel toute la nuit.

À son réveil, Felicity sentit les mains d'Oliver qui caressait son ventre. Ce qui était inhabituel.

-C'est trop tôt, tu ne sentiras rien. Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je sais mais Je veux le toucher chaque jour pour sentir notre bébé grandir.

Felicity posa une main sur celles du futur père.

-Tu te sens vraiment prêt pour ça ? Demanda Felicity.

\- Pour élever un enfant je ne sais pas si je suis prêt mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça seule et tout comme toi, je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner.

-Tu feras un père parfait. Déclara-t-elle. Si tu ne passes pas tout ton temps au Verdant.

-Felicity, je compte respecter ce que j'ai dit : quand on aura arrêté mon imitateur, mon costume retournera au placard.

-Tant mieux.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme était contente qu'il ne soit plus l'Arrow pour très longtemps.

-Moi non plus je ne pense pas continuer.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Oliver.

-Je veux être présente pour lui. Dit-elle en désignant son ventre.

-Tu adores ça. Objecta-t-il.

-Sans toi ce n'est pas pareil. Et ce n'est pas une vie où un enfant à sa place.

-On entend reparlera le moment venus. Dit Oliver.

Ils se prélassèrent au lit jusqu'à midi. Puis ils se levèrent et rentrèrent chez eux en ayant fait un détour par le Verdant pour vérifier que tout allait bien. De toute évidence les méchants ne travaillait pas le dimanche.


	16. Chapter 16

Les semaines défilèrent et le ventre de Felicity commençait à s'arrondir tout doucement. Oliver passait son temps à le caresser lorsqu'il était chez lui avec sa petite amie. La jeune femme ne s'en laçait pas, bien au contraire, le voir si attentionné lui confirmait qu'il allait faire un père parfait. L'un comme l'autre chérissait ses moments passés, enlacés à parler de leur avenir.

Ils avaient gardé la grossesse de Felicity pour eux pendant un temps. Puis, un soir, ils l'avaient annoncé à la Team Arrow qui avait été extrêmement surpris. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ça lorsqu'ils les avaient réunis. Et malheureusement pour eux, c'était arrivé tellement vite qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient gagné le pari du premier enfant. Cependant, ils avaient été ravis de l'apprendre et avaient félicité les futurs parents.

Oliver était devenu encore plus protecteur envers Felicity et cela avait le don de l'énerver. Plus d'une fois ils s'étaient réconciliés sur l'oreiller à cause de cela.

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui venait faire de l'ombre à ce beau tableau. L'imitateur courait toujours. Il semblait insaisissable. Il faut dire que la police ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer le vrai Green Arrow du faux. Ceci avait plus d'une fois fait babiller Felicity sur la différence entre les deux hommes qui pour elle était immense, autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne semblait pas avoir d'issue. Jusqu'au jour où :

-Je l'ai. Cria Felicity en levant le poing.

Les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la cave accoururent vers elle.

-Leur repaire est sur la soixante-treizième au niveau de l'ancien cinéma.

-Trop forte. Lança Roy.

-Vous devriez tous y aller pour qu'on en termine une bonne fois pour toute. Suggéra Felicity.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Dit Oliver.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vue la situation... Commença-t-il en regardant le ventre de sa partenaire.

-Vue la situation rien du tout. Vous y allez, vous les arrêtez, vous revenez et on rentre à la maison.

Personne n'osa parler. Le ton qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme leur disait qu'il valait mieux se taire.

Les trois justiciers partirent se changer. Pendant que Diggle préparait le van. Roy et Laurel furent les premiers à rejoindre l'ancien militaire. Oliver s'accorda quelques instants pour parler à Felicity.

-Je n'aime pas te laisser seule. Dit l'archer.

-Je sais.

-Surtout maintenant. Continua-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre arrondi de sa petite amie.

-Je suis en sécurité ici.

-Dit moi des que tu veux que je rentre.

-Oliver, vas-y, ils t'attendent.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait. Puis il se baissa et se mit à la hauteur du ventre de la jeune femme.

-Papa revient. Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur l'abdomen arrondi.

Felicity prit le visage de l'archer entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était si mignon quand il parlait à leur bébé comme s'il était là et qu'il comprenait. Elle le regarda partir, plus amoureuse que jamais.

-Reviens nous. Dit Felicity juste avant qu'il ne quitte la cave.

Oliver sourit à cause de l'utilisation du "nous". Quand il fut arrivé dehors, il monta sur sa moto, tout comme Roy, tandis que Laurel et Diggle montaient dans le van.

Ils se rendirent dans un très vieux quartier résidentiel délabré. Felicity leur indiqua la bâtisse qui selon elle était la bonne. Les quatre membres de terrains de la Team Arrow se déployèrent autour de la maison. Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux. Se coordonnant grâce à leurs oreillettes, les quatre protecteurs de la ville pénétrèrent dans l'habitation. Le rez-de-chaussée était désert mais de la vaisselle sale indiquait que le lieu avait servi récemment. Le silence ne persista pas très longtemps. En montant à l'étage, ils entendirent un grésillement comme si on avait allumé une radio mais qu'elle ne captait aucune fréquence. Arrow entra dans la pièce, son arc bandé, en défonçant la porte d'un puissant coup de pied. Il était prêt à en découdre avec ces criminels.

La pièce était vide. Il n'y avait que de vieux fauteuils défoncés et une télévision cathodique dont l'écran allumé ne montrait rien d'autre qu'une nuée de points noirs et blancs.

-Felicity. Appela l'archer.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Felicity !

Une voix répondit mais ce n'était certainement pas celle de la jeune femme.

-Felicity, oh ma Felicity où est tu mon amour ?! Disait-elle pour se moquer de l'archer vert.

C'était une voix extrêmement aiguë même pour une femme.

Une seconde voix ce fit entendre, bien plus grave que la première.

-Regarde la télévision Arrow.

L'écran venait de s'allumer. Les justiciers reconnurent immédiatement la cave du Verdant. L'image devint flou puis redevint nette lorsqu' elle s'immobilisa sur Felicity, allongée inconsciente sur le sol. Du moins, Oliver espérait qu'elle ne soit qu'inconsciente et pas morte. Lorsqu'il vit sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, il fut rassuré.

-Tu veux retrouver ton amante ? Et à ce que je vois ton futur fils ? Dit-il et posant une main sur le ventre arrondi de l'informaticienne.

Oliver ne répondit pas. C'était inutile, l'usurpateur savait très bien qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver la jeune femme et leur enfant. Il se contenta de serrer les poings à s'en briser les articulations. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de la toucher.

-Rend toi à l'entrepôt où l'on s'est battu pour la première fois afin d'échanger ta vie contre les leurs. Une vie pour en sauver deux, voilà un marché plus qu'équitable. On se retrouve dans une heure là-bas. Si tu es en retard je pourrais commencer à m'amuser un peu avec elle. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La communication se coupa.

-Oliver. Appela Laurel, inquiète de l'état d'esprit de son ami.

L'Arrow ne répondit pas. Fou de rage, il frappa ses deux poings sur le bureau et envoya valser l'écran contre le mur.

-Putain ! Hurla-t-il. Je vais le tuer.

Il partit sans attendre ses partenaires, trop aveuglé par la haine et l'envie de vengeance. Il allait monter sur sa moto quand Diggle le retint par l'épaule.

-Oliver attend. Ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser aller là-bas tout seul. Laisse-nous le temps d'élaborer un plan.

-Non, je ne la laisserai pas une minute de plus seule avec eux. Tonna-t-il.

-Oliver, foncer tête baissée vous mettrait tous les deux et danger.

Oliver baissa la tête. Il était perdu. Il devait faire confiance à ses amis et les laisser l'aider, après tout Felicity avait de l'importance pour eux aussi.

-Vous voulez faire comment ? Demanda-t-il.

L'équipe se mit rapidement d'accord et ils partirent.

Oliver sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. La peur qui l'habitait était à deux doigts de le submerger. Il entra dans l'entrepôt sans essayer d'être discret. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les quatre personnes qu'il apercevait au bout du couloir dans la pièce où il avait trouvé Felicity la première fois qu'elle s'était faite enlevée. Cette fois la jeune femme n'était pas attaché à une chaise mais pendue par les poignets. Cela faisait ressortir son ventre magnifiquement arrondi. Oliver chercha le moindre signe de blessure sur la future mère. Il semblait que ses tortionnaires l'avaient épargnée. Il sentit la pression qui oppressait sa poitrine se relâcher très légèrement.

-Lâche tes armes. Ordonna l'usurpateur.

L'archer vert s'exécuta en continuant à avancer. Il fixait Felicity qui elle non plus ne le quittait pas du regard. Il voyait qu'elle avait peur mais il voyait aussi cette lueur impossible à éteindre qui lui disait qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Cela lui redonna des forces.

L'archer vert ne faisait pas attention aux trois autres personnes présentes. En plus de l'imitateur de l'Arrow et du Canary se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait l'air de faire partie de ses femmes qui tentent de rester jeune quoiqu'il arrive. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond usé et ses yeux étaient cernés de lunettes identiques à celle d'une certaine informaticienne. Oliver comprit qu'elle était la seule psychopathe doué en informatique assez dérangée pour suivre l'usurpateur. Une flasque de whisky dépassait de sa poche. Elle ne semblait pas préoccupée par la situation car ses yeux fixaient ses ongles avec attention. De toute évidence quelque chose dans son vernis la dérangeait.

Oliver se retrouva face à ses trois êtres que son instinct lui disait de tuer.

-On est prêt. Dit la voix de Roy dans l'oreillette.

Oliver regarda Felicity. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait attachée ainsi au plafond. Mais le plan fonctionnerait sûrement quand même.

-Maintenant. Cria L'archer.

Oliver se précipita vers Felicity et fit barrière de son corps entre elle et leurs ennemis. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il entendait les bruits de combat derrière lui. Des flèches étaient tirées, des coups de feu retentissaient, des grognements et cris de douleur se faisaient entendre. Soudain il ressentit une douleur intense au-dessus de sa hanche. Il baissa les yeux et vit une flèche qui sortait de son corps. L'horreur le frappa lorsqu'il vit la pointe plantée dans le ventre de Felicity. La jeune femme le regardait, apeurée.

Quand il entendit que les combats derrière lui étaient terminés, il retira la flèche de sa propre chair. Cependant il la laissa plantée dans le vendre de Felicity de peur d'aggraver la situation en l'enlevant. La jeune femme tomba à genou sur le sol. Oliver la prison dans ses bras.

-Dig, appel une ambulance. Ordonna-t-il avec le plus de sang-froid possible.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage comme sur celui de Felicity. Il regardait cette sinistre flèche plantée dans le ventre de son amour, là où grandissait leur futur enfant. Tous deux priait pour que leur bébé soit sain et sauf même si cela semblait impossible.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, les trois justiciers se cachèrent. L'archer vert observait avec crainte les ambulanciers mettre la femme qu'il aimait sur un brancard. Le fait que John ne la quittait pas le rassurait un peu. Une fois l'ambulance parti, Oliver se précipita au Verdant, se changea et reparti directement à l'hôpital. Roy et Laurel le rejoindrait plus tard, après s'être assuré que les trois psychopathes iraient bien en prison.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, l'archer tomba immédiatement sur Diggle qui attendait et semblait très tendu.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Oliver.

-Elle est au bloc pour qu'ils enlèvent la flèche.

-Ils vont s'en sortir ? Dit-il, paniqué.

John ne savait pas trop comment lui répondre.

-Felicity devait s'en sortir.

-Et notre enfant ?

Une seconde de silence pesant s'écoula.

\- Ils ne savent pas. Déclara le garde du corps, désolé.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise. Il ne pouvait pas perdre leur enfant. Il avait tellement rêvé de leur futur. Depuis des semaines il pensait qu'un jour il le tiendrait dans ses bras, le bercerait sous le regard attendris de Felicity. Ou encore lui faisant la cuisine tandis que sa femme jouerait et rirait avec l'enfant. Car, oui, il voulait que Felicity devienne sa femme.

Lui et sa petite amie, élevant cet enfant ensemble était le seul avenir qu'il envisageait. Maintenant tout ce beau tableau était gâché par une flèche plantée dans le ventre de son amour. Oliver y voyait une certaine ironie. C'était avec des flèches qu'il avait sauvé la vie de centaine de personnes dont Felicity et c'était cette même arme qui allait lui prendre son enfant et la femme de sa vie.

L'archer et son garde du corps furent rejoints par Laurel, Roy et Thea. Tous les cinq attendirent les nouvelles de la jeune femme. Oliver ne tenait pas en place. Toutes les minutes il s'asseyait, se levait, faisait les cent pas. Sa sœur et ses trois amis essayaient de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il finit par s'asseoir et fixa l'horloge au mur. Il se triturait les mains à cause de l'appréhension. Les minutes défilaient extrêmement lentement. C'était une véritable torture pour l'archer, la pire torture psychologique qu'il n'est jamais connu.

Après des heures d'attente, le médecin arriva. Il semblait exténué et affichait une expression neutre qui ne laissait aucun indice sur le bon déroulement de l'opération. Oliver se précipita vers lui bien avant que ses amis n'aient pu réagir.

-Mr Queen, vous êtes proche de Mlle Smoak ?

-Oui, très. Répondit-il sans hésiter puisque c'était la vérité.

-Elle va bien mais elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Annonça le médecin.

-Et..? Demanda-t-il, extrêmement craintif.

L'homme en blouse blanche devina la question et y répondit. Il savait qu'il avait failli à sa tâche et annonce un décès était la pire partie de ce métier.

-Mr Queen, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais nous n'avons pas pu sauver l'enfant. Dit-il, telle une sentence.

Oliver sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et fou de rage donna un coup de poing dans le mur à sa droite qui fit trembler toute la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, intriguées. Mais ils comprirent bien vite ce qu'on venait d'annoncer à ce pauvre homme. Le médecin eut pitié du désarroi de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé. Vous étiez le père ?

Oliver acquiesça de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

L'archer n'en avait que faire de ses excuses. Il avait perdu son fils rien ne pouvait le consoler en cet instant. Thea et les autres s'étaient précipités vers lui pour le soutenir mais ça ne servait à rien.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Chambre 319. Mais elle n'est pas réveillée.

Oliver fonça en direction de cette chambre sans attendre que le médecin ait fini de parler ou que ses amies ne le suivent. Il entra et vit Felicity endormie sur le lit. Son sommeil avait l'air paisible. Savait-elle qu'il n'y avait plus d'enfant dans son ventre ? Sûrement pas. Il allait devoir le lui annoncer. Ça allait lui briser le cœur et il le savait.

L'archer se laissa tombe sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et éclata en sanglot. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais il n'avait pleuré comme ça. En le voyant comme ça, ces proches n'entrèrent pas et le laissèrent seul. Ils connaissaient Oliver et savait qu'il préférait noyer son chagrin dans la solitude.

Oliver voulait repartir se terrer sur Lian Yu. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Felicity. Ils affronteraient cette épreuve ensemble, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Quand plus aucune larme ne semblait vouloir couler il se redressa et essuya ses yeux. Il embrassa la main de sa petite amie et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Et si les médecins s'étaient trompés ? Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ? En une nuit il aurait tout perdu. Son âme sœur, son enfant, son avenir, tout. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y survivrait pas. Son cœur était déjà brisé, mais sans Felicity, il n'avait aucune chance d'être un jour réparé.

Un soupir le sorti de ses pensées. Felicity se réveilla. Oliver ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui l'entourait et l'embrassa. Il mit dans ce baiser tout son désarroi. Il avait besoin de ce contact qui lui redonnait un peu d'espoir en ce jour sombre. Quand il se recula, il vit la jeune femme poser une main sur son ventre en se redressant. Elle ne sentait rien. Des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir deviné ce qui était arrivé. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit sûre.

-Oliver, est-ce que..?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase par peur de la réponse.

-Je suis désolé mon amour. Ils... Ils l'ont tué.

Des larmes envahir de nouveau les yeux de l'archer. Felicity entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y enfoui son visage. Son corps tremblait, secoué de sanglot. L'archer caressa doucement son dos pour lui apporter un minimum de réconfort, ne sachant pas trop si elle le repousserait s'il tentait de la prendre dans ses bras

-Je suis désolé. Répéta Oliver. J'aurai du mieux vous protéger. J'aurai du vous sauver.

Il détestait faire pleurer la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Felicity releva la tête et sans un mot prit son petit ami dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent ensemble, enlacés.

-J'étais son père, je devais veillez sur lui.

-Arrête. Lui ordonna Felicity. Arrête de prendre toute les responsabilités dès que quelque de grave arrive. Tu t'es mis devant cette flèche, tu te l'ais prise pour nous sauver. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

Elle essayait de le consoler mais sa propre culpabilité la rongeait.

-Je n'aurai pas du vous dire de tous partir. Continua-t-elle. J'aurai du t'écouter. Et surtout j'aurai du m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un piège de plus.

Oliver prit le visage de Felicity entre ses mains.

-Mon amour, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Toi non plus. Lui répondit-elle.

Après de longues minutes de silence le bruit de la porte se fit entendre. Thea glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle n'osait pas entrer mais son frère lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'assit sur chaise en silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire dans ce genre de circonstance. Elle aussi avait les yeux humides. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son neveu qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Mais que dire alors ?

-Tu sors quand Felicity ?

La jeune femme releva la tête.

-J'en sais rien. Rapidement j'espère.

-Quand tu sortiras, tu passeras à l'appartement. Tu me dois toujours une soirée entre filles.

-Bien sûr.

Thea semaine sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et décida de les laisser seuls.

Felicity passa deux jours à l'hôpital. Deux jours pendant lesquels Oliver ne la quitta pas. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, leur deuil était loin d'être fait.

Quand la jeune femme fut sortie depuis plusieurs jours, Oliver insista pour qu'elle passe une soirée avec sa sœur pendant que lui irait voir un match de base-ball avec Roy et John. Ses deux amis l'avait obligé à venir pour qu'il se change les idées.

Oliver assista au match mais ne montrait pas un grand enthousiasme malgré la victoire de l'équipe de Starling City. A la fin de la rencontre, Oliver partie seul et déambula dans les rues de la ville qui commençait à s'endormir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva dans l'entrepôt où Felicity avait été emprisonnée deux fois, là où des criminels avait froidement assassiné leur enfant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une trace de sang sur le sol. Il savait que c'était celui de Felicity mélangé au sien et sûrement à celui du petit être qu'elle portait alors dans son ventre. Il pensa pendant de longues minutes à son avenir. Il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil avec Felicity pourrais qu'il puisse avoir le droit à ce bonheur que sa petite amie méritait tant. Ces derniers temps il avait négligé sa petite amie et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il l'aimait toujours plus que tout mais il avait laissé le chagrin l'accabler.

En sortant de l'entrepôt, Oliver était déterminé à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant que l'usurpateur ne fasse son apparition. Il inviterait Felicity à dîner, à aller au cinéma, il la courtiserait pour lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait et qu'il surpasserait cette épreuve sans pour autant faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé.

Felicity fut déposée par Oliver chez Thea. Avant de partir, elle déposa un court baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami. Elle frappa à l'appartement des Queen. Thea vint lui ouvrir. En entrant, Felicity découvrit que Laurel et Lyla accompagnée de sa petite Sara était également présente. Cela réchauffa le cœur de l'informaticienne de voir que ses amies étaient là. Elle prit place au salon. En la voyant, Sara tandis les bras vers elle pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. Avec Sara sur les genoux de Felicity, les quatre femmes discutèrent. Jusqu'à ce que la conversation dérive vers Oliver.

-Ça va avec Ollie ? Demanda Laurel à Felicity.

-Pas trop. Avoua la jeune blonde. On ne se parle plus beaucoup. Je suppose que c'est normal après... Après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça me manque, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé entre nous.

-Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Dit Lyla. Il vous faut un peu de temps.

-J'espère. Souffla Felicity, un peu désespérée.

Comme si elle avait senti la détresse de la blonde, Sara se blottie contre elle pour la réconforter. Quelque minute plus tard, la petite fille bailla, signale qu'il était tant pour les Diggle de rentrer chez eux. Laurel fit de même.

Thea remarqua que la petite amie de son frère regardait Lyla et sa fille avec nostalgie.

-Un jour ce sera ton tour d'être mère. Lui promit-elle.

-Je ne sais plus si je suis prête.

La jeune Queen posa une main sur l'épaule de l'informaticienne.

-Rien ne presse. Toi comme Oliver avez besoin de temps pour vous remettre.

-Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de donner naissance à un enfant dans un monde pareil.

-Avec toi comme mère et Ollie comme père, cet enfant sera parfaitement heureux et protégé. Et puis tout sera différent, il n'y a plus ce psychopathe en ville.

-J'espère. Murmura presque imperceptiblement Felicity.

-Et puis, sa merveilleuse tante fera mieux, elle va s'assurer que personne ne s'approche de son futur neveu. Plaisanta Thea se qui fit apparaitre un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

Thea proposa à Felicity de rester dormir, l'It girl accepta. Peut-être qu'une nuit loin d'Oliver lui ferait du bien. Elle envoya un message au jeune homme pour le prévenir. Puis elle se coucha et une fois de plus attendit que le sommeil l'emporte. Comme d'habitude, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir.

Soudain, elle entendit unique bruit. Elle-même se redressa brutalement et alluma la lumière.

-Oliver !

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était si doux et plein d'amour que l'un comme l'autre, ils sentirent leurs cœurs battre de nouveau.

-Felicity, demain on dîne ensemble, on sort. Je t'emmène au restaurant.

-On dirait qui je n'ai pas le choix. Constata la jeune femme.

-Exact. Parce qu'on ne fait plus rien ensemble et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Felicity se blottie contre son homme. Elle soupira d'aise.

-Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda Oliver.

-Non. Répondit sa petite amie, surprise.

-Je pensais que tu dormais chez Thea pour ne pas être avec moi.

-Au début oui. Confessa-t-elle. Mais je préfère quand tu es là.

-Tant mieux, parce que je n'aime pas quand la première chose que je vois le matin n'est pas toi.

Felicity sourit. Son sourire était un vrai sourire sincère comme Oliver n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il lui répondit avec le même sourire.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en pensant un peu moins que d'habitude à leur enfant perdu.


	18. Chapter 18

À partir du lendemain matin, Oliver tint la promesse qu'il c'était faite. Il fit tout pour faire sourire Felicity. Lors de leur dîner, il la fit rire et elle le lui rendit bien même si ce n'était pas tout à fait comme avant. Ils échangeaient de nouveau des baisers brûlants et passionnés mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. C'était comme si ils avaient peur que la jeune femme tombe enceinte à nouveau et aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour ça. Ils n'avaient pas complètement fait leur deuil.

Oliver se donnait à fond pour que sa relation avec sa petite amie redevienne ce qu'elle était. Il voulait qu'elle babille à nouveau, qu'elle l'engueule lorsqu'il se comportait comme un abruti, qu'elle se moque de lui, qu'elle rit, bref qu'elle soit elle-même. Il était conscient qu'elle avait été beaucoup plus affectée que lui par la perte de leur enfant et se faisait un devoir de la rendre heureuse. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait porté, qui l'avait senti grandir en elle. Lui n'avait que spectateur.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait plus tard qu'elle, elle le surprit en lui ayant préparé à dîner. D'habitude elle ne faisait jamais ça puisque Oliver était bien plus doué qu'elle. Elle excellait dans le domaine des sciences et de l'informatique mais la cuisine, c'était une tout autre histoire. Quand il la trouva au fourneau, souriante et fredonnant une chanson, il l'enlaça, heureux de la voir reprendre goût à la vie. Il l'aida à finir de préparer le repas, partageant ainsi un plaisir des plus simples. Ils mangèrent en tête à tête. En discutant, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils commençaient à retrouver cette complicité qu'ils avaient il y quelques semaines.

Après la dîner, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent un film. Felicity était appuyée contre Oliver. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout intéressé par l'écran qu'il avait devant lui mais plus par la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il caressait doucement ses bras et jouait avec ses cheveux tout en guettant chacune de ses réactions qu'il mémorisait tel un trésor. Au milieu du film, Felicity leva les yeux vers le visage d'Oliver, incapable de supporter ses caresses plus longtemps, et croisa son regard. Elle se redressa et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Il l'enlaça immédiatement car il n'attendait que ça. Très vite le baiser devint plus profond, plus passionnel. Les mains de Felicity glissèrent sous le t-shirt d'Oliver et flattait ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Les deux amoureux sentirent le désir grandir en eux. Ils s'étaient abstenus pendant trop longtemps, ils le ressentaient tous les deux. L'archer passa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et la souleva. Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et la déposa sur leur lit. Les caresses et les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre. Au moment de passer à l'acte, Felicity arrêta Oliver.

-Oliver, met un préservatif, s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle timidement.

D'abord surpris, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre. Sa petite amie prenait toujours la pilule mais elle avait peur de tomber enceinte quand même, comme ça lui étais déjà arrivé. Il se repositionna au-dessus de Felicity et reprit où il s'était arrêté. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour depuis la perte de leur enfant. Ils étaient loin de cette fougue et de cette passion qui les animaient autrefois. Cette fois ce fut très tendre, ils prenaient leur temps comme jamais.

Au matin, Felicity se réveilla seule. Elle maudit son homme car il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Oliver arriva au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit. Il était nu comme un ver et porta un large plateau.

-J'espère revenir avant que tu ne te réveil. Dit-il en posant le plateau sur le lit et en lui lançant un regard plein d'excuses.

Il s'assit à côté de Felicity et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, il fut retenu par les bras de sa belle qui le maintenait contre elle afin de l'embrasser encore.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une délicieuse odeur parvienne aux narines de Felicity.

-Je crois qu'il est grand temps de déjeuner.

Ils se sourirent, puis Oliver se redressa. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner au lit, profitant de l'instant présent.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Felicity vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer et se serra contre lui.

-Felicity, commença Oliver. Pour la Team Arrow...

-On ne peut pas avoir cette conversation à un autre moment que lorsqu'on est nu dans notre lit ? L'interrompit-elle.

-Il faut bien qu'on en parle à un moment.

-Très bien. Se résigna Felicity. Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que j'arrête. Se lança Oliver.

-Quoi ?

Felicity se redressa, extrêmement surprise.

-La ville est beaucoup moins sûre que je ne le pensais. Et j'aime bien ça, être l'Arrow, sauver des gens. Je dois avoir besoin d'adrénaline. Je ne veux pas que ce qui nous ait arrivés arrive à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ok.

-Tu veux que je raccroche ou que je continu ?

Il avait besoin de son avis, de savoir ce que elle voulait. S'ils étaient en désaccord il se plierait à la volonté de l'informaticienne car il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans sa bénédiction.

-Oliver, je te soutiendrai quoique tu fasses. Il n'y a pas un choix que j'encourage plus qu'un autre. Moi, je n'arrête pas.

-Dont je peux toujours être Arrow, ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non. Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Oliver s'attendait à une conversation compliqué où ils allaient se disputer mais Felicity ne voulait que son bonheur. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en guise de remerciement.

-J'ai juste une condition.

Oliver eut un léger moment de stress. Qu'allait-elle lui demander ?

-Tu continus de faire de la salmon ladder torse nu.

Le jeune homme sourit et se mit au-dessus de Felicity.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement.

Dans l'après-midi, ils allèrent au Verdant. Il n'y avait personne. Ils en profitèrent pour réinstaller correctement les affaires d'Oliver. Quand ils eurent terminé, Felicity alla se mettre devant ses ordinateurs et prépara les missions pour le soir. Oliver la regardait puis décida d'honorer sa part de leur accord. Il enleva son t-shirt et se dirigea vers la salmon Ladder. Il attrapa la barre et commença à grimper. Les bruits métalliques firent lever la tête à l'informaticienne qui se trouvait juste devant. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se leva et le rejoignit quand il descendit de l'échelle.

-T'es trop sexy comme ça. Dit-elle en entourant la taille de son petit ami de ses bras.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement. Cela ne convenu pas à Oliver qui prit le visage de Felicity entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser avec bien moins de retenu.

Le reste de la Team arriva et ils se séparèrent. Oliver annonça qu'il restait pour le plus grand plaisir de ses partenaires. Il leur expliqua la raison de ce revirement. Tous comprirent sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Au cours des jours qui suivirent, toute l'équipe put constater que le couple allait mieux et paraissait de moins en moins triste. Il s'agit retrouvaient peu à peu la vie qu'ils avaient il y a plusieurs mois.

Trois mois plus tard, Oliver et Felicity rentraient chez eux. Ils revenaient de chez les Diggle où ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Sara. Elle avait bien grandie et commençait à aller partout dans l'appartement au grand damne de ses parents.

Main dans la main, les deux tourtereaux marchaient le long des quais déserts. Ils profitaient de la fraîcheur de la soirée en toute tranquillité.

Soudain Oliver s'arrêta. Felicity se tourna vers lui, intriguée et inquiète qu'un danger les guette. Mais rien ne les menaçait. Oliver s'agenouilla et sortie un écrin de sa poche qu'il ouvrit.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre.

-Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune femme complètement prise au dépourvu.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Répéta-t-il avec plus de crispation à cause de la peur d'une réponse négative.

Felicity n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il la demandait en mariage d'un coup sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ni jamais fait aucune insinuation. Pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle avec sincérité tout en étant très émue.

Oliver sourit et lui passa la bague au doigt. Puis, il l'embrassa.

-Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais parlé mais je veux être uni à toi aux yeux de tous.

-Moi aussi.

-Et avoir une famille avec toi. Ajouta-t-il avec plus d'hésitation.

-Moi aussi. Dit Felicity avec un grand sourire. Mais c'était un peu soudain comme demande. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle soit quelqu'un me demandait en mariage un jour ce serait aussi brusque.

-J'y pense depuis des semaines. Confessa Oliver. Je me suis fait disputer par Lyla pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Felicity rit, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

-Je m'excuse pour ma brusquerie, mais je ne suis pas un pro du romantisme. Et même un long discours ne serait pas suffisant pour exprimer convenablement combien je t'aime.

Felicity l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux pour fêter leur union à venir. Ils se sentaient de nouveau prêts à fonder une famille à vivre heureux malgré leur vie compliqué.


	19. Chapter 19

Sept ans. Sept ans étaient passés depuis qu'Oliver avait demandé Felicity en mariage. Sept années durant lesquelles ils avaient été heureux. Sept ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, en harmonie. Ils s'étaient marié cinq mois après la demande d'Oliver et ne l'avaient jamais regretté bien que avant la cérémonie chacun d'eux avait eu des doutes. Ça avait été l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie.

Flash-back

Felicity était assise sur un canapé d'une des chambres du prestigieux hôtel qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion. En robe de mariée, elle attendait que l'heure de son mariage arrive. Sa mère vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui attrapa les mains.

-Ma petite fille va se marier. Dit-elle émue.

Felicity sourit mais Donna remarqua sa crispation.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Oui. Répondit-elle laconiquement.

Donna savait que cette réponse était beaucoup trop courte pour sa fille habituellement loquace.

-Non, non, Felicity pas à moi. Tu doutes ?

-Un peu. Confessa-t-elle. J'ai peur de ne finalement pas être celle qu'il lui faut.

Donna leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parfois. Oliver est fou amoureux de toi et toi de lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent mais dès qu'il te voit c'est comme si plus personne n'existait autour de lui à part toi.

Felicity fit un sourire sincère.

-Et puis n'hésite pas. Tu vas te marier avec un millionnaire et très beau gosse qui plus est. C'est plus que ce que je n'ai jamais rêvé pour toi. Si tu savais comme je suis fière.

La future mariée prit sa mère dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

-Merci maman.

Les yeux de Donna devinrent humides ce qui n'échappa pas à sa fille.

-Ne pleure pas déjà, la cérémonie n'a même pas commencé.

-Je sais. Dit Mme Smoak en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais mon petit bébé va se marier.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je vais voir si tout est prêt. Dit-elle.

Felicity sourit. Elle était heureuse que sa mère soit présente pour ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle avait besoin de cette femme qui l'avait toujours soutenue à sa manière, celle qui l'avait élevée et aimée malgré les difficultés de leurs vies.

La jeune recommença à être anxieuse. Cette fois ce fut Thea qui intervint.

-Ta mère a raison. Tu n'as pas à être stressée.

-Je sais mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. L'encouragea Thea.

-Je repense à l'enfant qu'on a perdu.

Thea sentit de la tristesse dans la voix de sa future belle-sœur.

-C'est normal. Mais cette épreuve vous a rendu plus fort toi et Ollie. Arrête d'avoir ses pensées moroses. Tu vas te marier avec mon frère. L'homme que tu aimes et qui t'aimes. Et en plus, je sais que pour toi c'est le plus sexy de la planète.

Felicity retrouva le sourire et se dit que Thea avait raison. Elle allait se marier avec Oliver Queen, elle n'avait pas à être malheureuse.

Donna rentra dans la chambre accompagnée de Diggle.

-C'est l'heure. Dit-elle la voix chargée en émotion.

Oliver faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était prêt depuis une demi-heure. Plus le temps passait plus il doutait d'être le mari que Felicity méritait.

Diggle entra dans la chambre, il était passé voir Sara et Lyla.

-Prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit l'archer.

Son garde du corps lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Felicity.

Diggle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux mon poing dans la tête pour te remettre les idées en place ?

Oliver s'expliqua.

-On a perdu un enfant à cause de moi. Elle a été enlevée, torturée et presque tuée par ma faute. J'ai peur de la faire encore souffrir.

-Man, ce qui la ferait le plus souffrir serait que tu la repousse. Est-ce que tu penses que Felicity mérite d'être abandonnée seule devant l'autel le jour de son mariage avec l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout ?

-Bien sûr que non. Répondit Oliver.

-Bien alors tu vas descendre cet escalier et aller l'attendre au bout de l'aller. Quand tu la verras à l'autre bout de cette allée tout deviendra clair.

L'archer sourit et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Merci John.

-Descend c'est l'heure. Dit le garde du corps en le poussant dehors. Il faut que j'aille chercher ta future femme.

Oliver descendit. En bas, il retrouva tout le monde à l'exception de Felicity. Il avait tellement envie de la voir mais il se ferait tuer par sa sœur et sa future belle-mère s'il voyait la robe de Felicity avant la cérémonie.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le jardin qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Les invités prirent place sur leur siège tandis qu'Oliver se postait au bout de l'aller. L'attente lui semblait infinie. Il faisait son tic nerveux avec les doigts ce qui montrait qu'il était stressé.

La marche nuptiale retentie. Oliver vit la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu apparaître au bout de l'aller au bras de Diggle. L'archer avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Felicity baissa une seconde les yeux tandis que ses joues rougissaient. Son futur mari la regardait avec un regard tellement amoureux et admiratif qu'elle se sentait bizarre.

Arrivé au bout de l'aller, Digg embrassa la joue de Felicity. La jeune femme prit la main que son Apollon lui tendait.

-Tu es tellement magnifique mon amour. Murmura Oliver.

-Tu ne t'es pas vu. Répondit Felicity.

Ils se tournèrent vers le maire. Celui-ci commença à parler mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le jeune couple en face de lui. Les deux fiancés, encore pour quelques minutes, ne cessaient d'échanger des regards qui voulaient dire beaucoup plus que les paroles du maire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leur posa les questions tant attendues qu'ils l'écoutèrent.

-Mlle Felicity Meghan Smoak, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mr Oliver Jonas Queen ?

Plongeant son regard dans celui d'Oliver elle répondit.

-Oui je le veux.

-Mr Oliver Jonas Queen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mlle Felicity Meghan Smoak ?

-Oui, plus que tout.

Les deux amoureux s'étaient, sans s'en rendre compte, rapprocher l'un d'eux l'autre.

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

Des applaudissements retentirent. Oliver se pencha vers Felicity pour ne laisser qu'une distance infime entre leurs lèvres. La jeune femme combat les derniers millimètres. Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

-Je t'aime. Soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et firent fasse à leur famille et amis. Donna pleurait à chaude larmes. Thea, Laurel et Diggle avaient les yeux humides. Roy sifflait fort tout en gardant une main sur la taille de sa copine. Lyla affichait un grand sourire et Sara qui était dans ses bras applaudissait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les jeunes mariés s'avancèrent et reçurent des félicitations de toute part. La mère de Felicity fut la première à enlacer sa fille en lui répétant à quel point elle était fière d'elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Oliver, hésita une seconde, et l'enlaça lui aussi.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir un beau-fils aussi sexy et riche.

Ils rirent. Puis tous leurs amis se succédèrent.

Quand vint le moment de leur première danse encore tant qu'époux, les jeunes mariés s'avancèrent au centre de la piste. Sur "All of me" ils dansèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne disaient rien, ce n'étaient pas nécessaire. Ils se contentaient de quelques baisers très courts. Après tout, ils auraient tout leur temps pendant leur nuit de noces pour s'embrasser passionnément et plus encore.

Cette nuit fut d'ailleurs la meilleure que la couple n'ait jamais passée. Au matin, ils contemplaient leurs doigts entremêlés, orné de deux alliances, symbole de leur amour, qu'ils ne quitteraient jamais.

Présent

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans leur salon devant la télévision, surveillante du coin de l'œil leur petit garçon qui dessinait avec application sur le table basse. C'était un mini Oliver tout blond et très calme, ce qui comblait sa mère.

Felicity leva les yeux vers Oliver et le surpris qui la contemplait.

-Tu ne t'en es toujours pas lassé ?

-Non. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder.

Felicity embrassa doucement son mari. Ils furent interrompus par leur enfant qui venait leur montrer ses chefs d'œuvre. Oliver le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu nous dis ce que c'est mon grand ? Dit Oliver.

-Je pense que ça se voit. Fit remarquer la jeune mère.

-Papa, très trop nul. C'est toi quand tu travailles.

Sur le dessin il y avait un bonhomme plus grand que les autres avec ce qui devait être une cravate.

-Et maman elle n'est pas là ?

-Si.

Le petit garçon prit une autre feuille où était dessiné un bonhomme avec les cheveux jaunes et des lunettes devant un carré qui devait être un écran. Les deux parents rirent en voyant le regard fier de leur petit garçon.

-Et, Will, le dernier dessin on peut le voir ? Demanda le père.

Le petit William montra le dernier dessin. On y voyait une nouvelle fois Oliver et Felicity mais entre eux se trouvait une représentation de Will mais aussi d'une toute petite fille.

-C'est nous bientôt. Déclara l'enfant. Quand toi tu sortiras de maman.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il colla son visage contre le ventre bien arrondit de sa mère.

-Comment elle va s'appeler ?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et décidèrent de lui dire, il avait suffisamment attendu.

-Lise. Dit sa mère.

-C'est joli. Mais moi, j'ai Thomas aussi. C'est quoi son deuxième ?

-Moira, comme ta grand-mère. Répondit Oliver.

-D'accord.

Il avait pencha de nouveaux sur le ventre de sa mère.

-Lise Moira Queen, dépêche-toi de sortir, je veux jouer avec toi.

Oliver et Felicity éclatèrent de rire, leur petit garçon était tellement mignon.

Oliver reporta son attention sur le dessin.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt en bonhomme vert.

-C'est l'Arrow qui nous protège. Répondit Will le plus naturellement du monde.

Le petit garçon descendit du canapé et retourna à ses occupations.

-Felicity. Dit Oliver pour attirer l'attention de sa femme qui regardait leur fils. Tu me rends tellement heureux.

-Toi aussi mon amour.

-J'espère que notre petite princesse va te ressembler autant que Will me ressemble. Déclara-t-il en caressant l'abdomen de sa femme.

Felicity sourit.

-Pas trop non plus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle épouse un play-boy justicier.

-Tu es malheureuse avec le tien ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es un cas unique.

-Uniquement fait pour toi. Dit Oliver.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leur amour ne tarissait pas. Au contraire, il devenait de plus en plus fort. Ils étaient presque à bout de souffle quand leur fils les interrompit.

-Bah, c'est dégoûtant !


End file.
